Somewhere Only We Know
by BangBangAllSwagg
Summary: Rachel isn't as happy and confident as she portrays herself to be. On the inside she's the opposite. Will someone in glee club be able to save her from the person who breaks her or will they just ignore it?
1. Discovery

**Somewhere Only We Know. **

**This is a Faberry story with strong Brittberry and Pezberry friendships and also a stronger bond between all the characters in Glee club.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own characters or Glee im just borowing them at the moment. **

**This is my first story so tell me what you think.  
><strong>

Quinn's POV

Something is off with RuPaul. Not that its important to me but when she walked into Glee after Mr. Schue who is normally 15 minutes late on his own then you know something was wrong. But not only did she come in like 25 minutes late she was in a hoodie, jeans, and high tops. That is so unlike Man Hands. But the most shocking thing is that she was quiet as she walked in gripping her stomach tightly with a butt load of make up on. She mumbled sorry for being late pulled the hood over her head and sat away from everybody. Everybody's jaw dropped when they saw Rachel in normal clothing and barely saying anything. The was so unlike her and i was not the only one who noticed it.

"Rachel are you okay?" Mr. Schue asks her.

"Fine." Was all she replied moving further away from the group than she already was.

If anybody in the chior room wasnt convinced that their was something wrong with her then they where now. She wasn't ranting like she normally does. She was in jeans and a hoodie unlike her usual hideous sweater and argyle combo.

"Okay... Well lets get started. Who wants to preform first?"

We all turned to Rachel expecting her to shoot out of her chair but she just starred off into space looking at the wall across the room. She just sat their deep in thought saying nothing. Okay I know that I said I didn't care but something was up and I am officially worried because the Rachel Berry I was staring at now was not the same Rachel Berry that had the beautiful bright smile and so much confidence. The one who's amazing bright brown eyes lit up as soon as anyone mentioned Broadway or anything about music. The Rachel Berry I'm staring at now is sad one. With dull and lifeless eyes. Who's happy smile was no longer on her face. The once life filled eyes where now sad and tired and hopeless. It was like all the life was drained from her. She seemed like a ghost of herself and when I looked- and i mean really looked- at her i saw that the old Rachel Berry was gone. And for some strange reason I wanted to be the one to help the girl i tormented relentlessly and slushied. The new Rachel i saw made my heart ache for her. I wanted to take her back to that place where she was happy and her eyes shined brightly again and where she sang. Somewhere only we know. Mr. Schue brought me out of my thoughts when he called on her.

"Rachel..." He called out, "Do you want to go first?"

She shook her head and looked at the clock on the wall. "May I go to the bathroom please?" she asked barely loud enough for anybody to hear. Everybody gawked at her. Brittney leaned over to me and whispered in my ear.

"Whats wrong with Rachel? She never leaves glee early?" I shrugged as we all watched her grab her things and walk out the room. That was the day i promised myself to find out what was wrong and fix her. I looked over at Santana- and you know things are serious when even she looked a little unhappy at the fact that the girl was different. She had a soft spot for the girl but would never admit it because her reputation was far to important to her- and Brit and motioned for them to follow me to the bathroom to check on Berry.

"We're going to check on Berry." I said to them as they followed me to the bathroom

"Why Q? Getting a little soft for Berry are we?" Santana sneered.

"Shut up Satan i saw you looking just as worried as I was in there."

"Whatever tubbers." She spat but continued walking to the bathroom with Britt and I.

"Be nice Santana you know you like Rachel but you won't say it outloud." I smirked as Santana put her hand over her eyes and shook her head.

When we walked into the bathroom the first thing we heard was sobs. I waled over to Rachel who was hunched over the sink with her hands shaking. I walked over to her slowly putting my hand on her back but recoiled when she umped screaming a little. I gasped at what I saw. I heard Brittney whimper and Santana mutter something in spanish. Rachel's make up had run off her face from all her tears and her face was covered in bruises.

"Oh God Rachel what happened? Who did this to you?"

**So i hope you like it. Let me know if i should just stop writing it or keep going.**


	2. Pushed Away & Yelled At

**Okay so i decided to keep it going. Thanks to those who already read it and commented you guys are awesome! Forgive me for any grammar mistakes or anything. So here's chapter & I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Ryan M. owns it all and I unfortunately do not own glee or any of its characters.**

Rachel's POV

I had to get out of Glee before I break down in tears. The pain in my stomach is too much and I CANNOT have anybody finding out or I'm dead. So I did something i never thought I would do. I gave of a bit of the only thing that mattered to me anymore. I'm asking to be excused and I planned on leaving glee for good. I can't have anyone finding out what I'm subjected to everyday. So I raised my hand and did what i had to do to keep my secret.

"May i go to the bathroom please?" I picked up my things and left without even waiting for a reply feeling everyone's eyes on my back. If only anyone cared enough to see the truth. But I know they all hate me and I'm never going to be rescued so there's reason for me to get my hopes up. I ran into the bathroom before I broke down. I stood in front of the sink hands shaking. My tears washing away the make-up that covered my secret from the rest of the world. When i felt a hand on my shoulder i could swear i felt my heart skip a few beats. I was so scared i shrieked and whipped around to see Quinn, Santana, and Brittney. Shit.

"Oh God Rachel what happened? Who did this to you?" Quinn said to me. It was funny how the girls who made my life hell where now in here actually looking concerned about me. For a split second I thought maybe just maybe I should say something and they could help me. But then i remembered who i was looking at. They didn't care at all. All they wanted was to make my life hell and use this against me and I was not about to let that happen because i knew if it did I would really lose myself if HE hasn't taken everything already. Seeing them in front of me made me angry. I turned around grabbed my things and pushed past Quinn trying to push my way past the other two cheerios. But before i could get out the door Santana grabbed my arm.

"Hold on their Berry. We are not done here. We-" I cut her off and pulled my arm out of here grasp

"NO! We are done here. This is none of your business. You have tortured me and bullied me and had me slushied 3-4 times a week. You have no right to ask me anything. You think this is a joke. You are just going to use this to hurt me and break me down so that your lives can be nice and happy and you can get a good laugh. But no not this time! I refuse to let you break me anymore." I was fuming at this point. How dare they? At this point I turned on my heal and ran out of the bathroom and straight to my car leaving behind three stunned cheerios. As soon as I got to my car I checked the time. I'm going to be late. He is going to get me.

-Berry Residence-

I walked into my house hesitantly. I knew that he was going to be angry with me. Before i had the chance to prepare myself i felt him pull me and toss me into the wall.

"Where the fuck where you? I told you to be home by 6:20. Do you know what time it is you little ugly bitch?" He screamed at me kicking me in the stomach as i feel to the floor. I whimpered not saying a word. I knew by now not to say a word or it would just make it 10 times worse.

"Get the fuck up! Now!" He screamed. I tried to pick myself up but because of the pain in my stomach I ended up falling over again. He did not like that. He grabbed my hair and pulled me up off the floor smacking me and grabbing my wrist hard. I squeezed my eyes closed and bit my lip to stop from screaming. I knew better. The last time i screamed I ended up with 2 broken ribs and a broken wrist and my leg hurt for 2 and a half weeks. He picked me up and tossed me on the floor again. He kicked me in the back over and over as I curled into a ball just wanted so badly to disappear. After what seemed like forever but was really 15 minutes I couldn't keep quiet anymore. It hurt too much.

"Dad please, stop!" I whispered my voice hoarse. He laughed at me when I begged him to stop. I just wish I could disappear at this point. After another 5 minutes he stopped walking away but before he left he took a look at me.

"You are worthless and you always will be." He said to me as I started to crawl away trying to get upstairs and to my room. As soon as I got there I crawled into bed knowing tomorrow it was going to be hard to move and I had to avoid Brittney, Santana, and Quinn. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.

Well there goes chapter 2 tell me what you think. I don't really like it but I promise it gets better.

**I hope you dont mind it being her dad so tell me if you think it was the right way to go :).**


	3. Rage

**Disclaimer: Ryan M. owns it all and I unfortunately do not own glee or any of its characters.**

-Main POV-

Rachel awoke exactly as she thought she would. Sore and tired. She got out of bed and dragged herself out of bed and into her bathroom. She got undressed leaving her in her undergarments and inspected her body. Her stomach was black and blue. Her face wasn't any better. Her left eye was black with a fist shaped bruise around it. She had a number of bruises on her cheeks and on her jaw. And the worst part about it was that she was letting her father Leroy's words get to her. Those walls that she build up not only to protect her from the ignorant and annoying children at school who tease and torture her but from her father.

The really sad part was that her other father Hiram was too busy with work being a doctor and all and his judgment was so clouded by the love of his husband that he couldn't see the rage and anger in his eyes and what he was doing to Rachel. The only reason he beat her was because he was upset. Hiram was so busy with work that he didn't have much time to spend with his family and when he did his attention was on Rachel and Leroy did not like the lack of attention. He was so envious and he was so full of rage so he took it out on his child.

Rachel knew she couldn't tell anyone no matter how much she wished she could. Her own mother who gave birth to her and who was supposed to love her didn't even want her. She didn't even try to get to know her. She knew that if her mother had done that to her then no one would even give her a chance or even glance her way. She knew no one would take her if she was taken away from her father's so she knew to keep her mouth shut. If only Rachel could see there were people who cared.

Rachel stood in front of the mirror just standing there looking at the person he changed her into. She was so bruised and so broken and she was angry. She was angry that she let him beat her. She was angry that him for beating her. She was angry that she couldn't stop him and that her other father didn't even love her enough that he couldn't even see what Leroy was doing to her. That the walls she built to protect her from the words and the slushies' and most of all the beatings where crumbling. But most of all she was angry that she was starting to believe the words. There was only so much that someone could take and Rachel Berry has just reached that point. She kept standing in front of the mirror.

"You are ugly! You are worthless! You are nothing! You are exactly like everyone says!" She says to herself. She wiped away her tears sighed and climbed into the shower hissing when the warm water hit a sore spot or squeezing her eyes shut when she washed over the fresh bruises on her arms and her belly. When she got out she did her new usual. She put on her make-up on her face and threw on yet another hoodie with and undershirt and a pair of skinny jeans and her converses.

"Ugh. Time for school." She said to herself before grabbing her bag and running out of the house before she could see Leroy. When she pulled into the school parking lot she knew she needed to keep a low profile so that she wouldn't run into those three cheerios who knew part of her secret. She pulled her hoodie over her head and kept her head down as she walked to her locker. She smiled when she realized the cheerleaders weren't there. She got her things and rushed to her first class. For the rest of the day with her head hanging low and her speed walking managing to avoid everybody and not get slushied until 15 minutes before glee club meeting.

During the last 15 min. of her free period she walked to the room. She figured if she got out earlier she could avoid talking to anybody but she wasn't so lucky.

"Hey loser why don't you just disappear? Your face makes me sick." Karofsky sneered at her high fiving Azimio shoving her into a nearby locker. Now Rachel was furious. She was so tired and sick of the insults and the beating but she did nothing because she knew that if she did she would just end up being beaten worse.

"Dammit." She whispered to herself as she heard the bell ring running into the choir room.

**-Choir Room-**

Main POV

Rachel walked into the choir room and sat in her usual seat. She was hurt, tired, angry, and upset. She sat there thinking things threw trying to quiet the negative voices in her head to shut up. She was so busy staring off into space that she didn't realize the rest of the glee club pile into the room.

"Rachel?" Kurt asked standing in front of the girl. Her head whipped up fear shining in her eyes, her hands balling into fists but uncurling when she realized that it was just Kurt.

"Huh? Yeah Kurt?" She replied confused.

"Are you okay girl? I've been calling you name for the past five minutes.

"Oh yeah I'm fine sorry I wasn't paying attention."

"Okay…." He replied a little hesitantly but went and sat in his seat as Mr. Schue walked in.

"Okay guys," he said clapping his hands together. "Let's talk sectionals."

"Mr. Schue," Mercedes said her hand shooting up. "I think that instead of railroad Rachel over there getting a solo-"But she was cut off by Rachel. Rachel snapped and all she saw was red. She was letting her anger get the best of her and if you thought quiet Rachel Berry was bad then you haven't seen anything yet because a Rachel Berry whose wall had crumbled and was as mad as she was is even worse.

"What did you just say?" She asked in a cold quiet worse that sent shivers down your spine. It sounded colder than Santana. But Mercedes didn't back down. She wanted that solo and she was ready to fight for it. It's too bad she didn't realize just how angry the little diva was. Everyone was on the edge of their seats now just waiting to see what Rachel would do. Would she let it go and rant like she would before she began to change or would she fight back?

"You _heard_ me. I said you railroad everybody in glee because you think you're so much better than us and know some much and you get all the solos. Excuse me for wanting a chance at a solo."

Rachel said nothing but clench and unclench her fists taking the insults until she lost it.

"I'm just tired of you using your big mout-"

Rachel didn't let her finish she got up and kicked the chair she was sitting in across the room.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" She screamed as she lunged after Mercedes scooting back in her chair away from the angry girl. But before she get to her Quinn and Santana jumped up to stop the girl. It took Brittney, Quinn, and Santana to pull the girl away from killing Mercedes.

"Mr. Schue where taking her to the bathroom to cool her down." Brittney said holding the girls arms as Rachel struggled to get out of their grasp. Mr. Schue just nodded shocked that Rachel could be so crazy and wild.

**-Bathroo**m-

Santana kicked open the girl's bathroom door as they pulled the struggling girl into the bathroom. Quinn grasped Rachel's face carefully.

"Rachel calm down. Relax and breathe." After a few deep breathes Rachel finally called down and stopped fighting Santana and she let the little diva go.

"Alright Berry what the hell is going on with you yesterday we see you with bruises all over your face and now you're ready to rip Mercedes' face off. What is going on? You are not leaving here until you tell us the truth."

**Sorry for the cliff hanger but umm I hope you like think ! Review please ! **


	4. Truth Be Told

**OMG! Thanks guys for you guys all the reviews it's a lot more than I thought I would get. To make things easier for you guys I put the character's thoughts in italics.**

**Disclaimer: Ryan M. owns it all and I unfortunately do not own glee or any of its characters.**

-Rachel's POV-

**"Alright Berry what the hell is going on with you yesterday we see you with bruises all over your face and now you're ready to rip Mercedes' face off. What is going on? You are not leaving here until you tell us the truth."**

I started to back away from the three cheerios standing in front of me trying to think of a way to get of this_. How could I be so stupid as to let this slip? How am I supposed to get out of this? My dad is going to kill me if he finds out that I let this secret slip. _

"Rachel, its okay to let somebody know if someone is hurting you. My mom says so all the time" Brittney said sliding a little closer to the retreating girl.

"Yeah Berry what is going on?" Santana said in a soft tone. Brittney slowly made her way to Rachel sliding her arm around the small girl.

"Rachel please, tell me who's hurting you. Who's got you so angry? "Quinn said in such a soft tone. Rachel was so used to hearing her father's mean and harsh tone that it shocked her. She couldn't take it anymore she just starting sobbing as Brittney wrapped the girl in her arms holding her close. The sight of the girl crying and breaking down in front of them broke their hearts. Yes including Santana.

The girls may have never been very nice to Rachel but they weren't as cold hearted as everyone may have thought. They didn't want to see anyone get hurt like that. And they never EVER wanted to see someone lay their hands on anybody. Brittney stood there with her arms wrapped around Rachel as the small girl cried. She rubber her back and whispered soothing words in her ear as her mother had done whenever she cried or was upset about someone teasing her because they thought she wasn't very bright.

"Come on Rachel let's get you to my house so we can talk about this." Quinn said as Rachel began to calm down and stop crying.

"No I can't. He'll be upset if I don't get home on time!" She said her voice getting higher and higher after every word. _Shit. I shouldn't have said that. What if they figure out that it's my dad? I'm so dead._

"He'll? He who Rachel? Is it someone at your house? Is it one of your dads Rachel?" Santana said the rage obvious in her tone. Rachel shook her head speedily. She started to hyperventilate. She couldn't believe this was happening. She couldn't be taken away from her fathers because she thought nobody else would want her. She knew if that happened she would be alone and she would rather be beaten and have one father who loves her then nobody at all.

She then started to think about what Leroy would do to her if he found out somebody knew. He would probably beat her to death. She started to panic even more.

"No. No. NO. NO. He'll kill me. I can't. He is going to kill me. Oh God." Rachel broke away from Brittney's grasp and starting backing up until she hit the wall. She slid to the floor, pulled her legs into her chest and started rocking backing and forth. Quinn gently slid down by the girl, put her arms around her to stop her rocking and pulled her into her lap as Santana and Brittney sat next to them Brittney with tears in her eyes holding Santana's hand.

"Shh Rachel its okay. Relax. Breathe baby. Where not going to let anything happen to you anymore I swear. Just let us help you." Quinn said over and over, stroking her hair until Rachel calmed down and got her breathing under control.

"I can't tell anyone. You can't tell anyone. You can't help me. If I say anything they'll take me away and no one else is going to want me. I… I don't want to be alone anymore. I don't want to be unloved anymore. Nobody wants me. " Rachel whispered burying her head in her hands. She was tired. No scratch that she was exhausted.

"No Rachel that's not true. Just please…" Quinn sighed. "Please let us help."

"You can stay with me Rachel. My mom wouldn't mine we have a spare room." Brittney said smiling sadly at the girl hoping that it would help to change her mind and help her believe that she wasn't alone and that they could help her if she would just let them in.

"Oh God what time is it? How long have we been in here? If I'm late I'll be in so much trouble." Rachel said looking her around for her things.

"No Rachel we are not letting you go back there when we know that someone is hurting you. Just come back with us to Brit's place and we can figure it out from there." Santana said. She was pissed and was waiting for a name so she could beat the living day light out of whoever was hurting Rachel. Yeah she thought the girl could be incredibly annoying and her fashion sense could use a very big update she still didn't like her getting the shit kicked out her. It just wasn't right. Now Rachel didn't know if it was the fact that she was exhausted or the fact that the girls were so nice to her in that moment that made her do what she did but she gave in. She just wanted to crawl into a bed and sleep for ever. She leaned into Quinn and nodded her head.

"Okay. Let's… let's go to Brittney's." She whispered. The three cheerios nodded to each other knowing that this was going to be hard not only for Rachel but for them too but they would do what they had to because the way Rachel looked with her face bruised and the anger and sadness in her eyes will forever be etched into their brains forever.

-Brittney's House-

All for girls piled into the house and went to Brittney's room.

"Brittney do you have any make-up remover?" Santana asked. Brittney nodded walking in the bathroom to grab the remover and pads to wipe the make-up away.

"Rachel, I'm going to wipe the make-up away okay? I don't want to hurt you" Quinn said taking the supplies from Brittney. As Quinn wiped the make-up away pausing when Rachel hissed when she would run over a new bruise. After all the make-up was gone they stared taking in all of the bruises on the girl. All they could was what kind of cruel person could do this to such a small girl.

"Rachel, I need you to take off your hoodie okay mija?" Santana said figuring that if she was hiding behind all the clothes she wore. They all gasped when Rachel unzipped her hoodie and took off her under shirt.

"Dios mío" Santana said covering her mouth as Brittney and Santana gasped.

After a minute Rachel grabbed her undershirt, threw it on, and then went to sit on the bed. After the initial shock of how badly Rachel was beaten the other three climbed on to the bed. They all sat on Brittney's bed waiting for Rachel to start. They needed her to say what's wrong before they could do anything to help her.

"I guess you guys are waiting for me to start huh?" Rachel said pulling her legs into her chest and resting her head on her knees. Quinn reached out and rubbed Rachel's arm.

"Whenever you're ready to start Rach. We'll be here to listen." Rachel said nothing for a minute or two then took a deep breathe.

"Okay. I'm ready." She took one more deep breathe then began to tell her story. "It all started about 6 months ago when my dad Hiram got promoted to head surgeon. Dad and Daddy Leroy where already having problems because he was always working and being promoted just made him even busier. Before the promotion daddy never hit me. He would yell at me and get in my face but he wouldn't hit me. I could tell her resented me for the time that dad spent with me. At night I would always hear them arguing about how Dad never had any time to spend with Daddy. The first day he hit me…"

-Flashback-

Dad had just left the house after giving Rachel a kiss on the head then slamming the door on his way out. Daddy and him had just had an argument about not spending enough time with each other and how Dad was all about work. After he left Daddy came in the living room fuming. He started pacing back in forth in front of me. Then he picked up the glass on the table and threw it across the room. The pure rage on his face scared the crap out of me. I got up and tried to go to my room but I didn't realize that was my first mistake.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" he roared as he grabbed my arm and squeezed so hard it bruised.

"Ouch. Daddy, get off me that hurts. What is wrong with you?" I said. He looked at me eyes filled with rage like he couldn't believe the words that had come out of my mouth. The he slapped me so fast and so hard it made my head spin. I clutched the side of my face my cheek burning. I couldn't believe he had hit me.

"You selfish little ungrateful bitch. How dare you talk to me like that?" He screamed as he tossed me to the floor. "You worthless little piece of shit." He screamed at me as he kicked me over and over again in the stomach. "You will stay quiet. You say anything about this and I will kill you. When you get punished you will stay quiet or it will be 10 times worse." He screamed. He gave me one last final kick before walking away. But before he left he screamed over his shoulder.

"Get your worthless ass up and clean this up. Your good for nothing and nobody loves you. You don't deserve your father's time." Then he left the house leaving me on the floor shaking and crying.

-End of Flashback-

They where do wrapped up in what was going on and listening to what Rachel was saying that they didn't realize that Brittney's mom was home.

"Brittney I'm ho- Oh my Lord what happened?" Mrs. Peirce said her eyes on Rachel. All of them to turned to see Brittney's mom standing in the door way.

"Oh shit." Rachel said a shocked look on her face.

**Well guys that's chapter 4. Hope you like it. Tell me what you think. Oh and thanks for all the review. I appreciate them soooooooo much. You guys are amazing ! **


	5. See what had happened was

**Disclaimer: Ryan M. owns it all and I unfortunately do not own glee or any of its characters.**

_"Brittney I'm ho- Oh my Lord what happened?" Mrs. Peirce said her eyes on Rachel. All of them to turned to see Brittney's mom standing in the door way._

_"Oh shit." Rachel said a shocked look on her face._

Mrs. Peirce stood in the door way staring at the four teenagers her heart breaking when she saw the small girl, with bruises on her face.

"Brittney either you or one of your friends here better start talking because I want to know what the hell is going on here. What happened to this girl?" She said pointing to Rachel walking closer to the bed.

"Mom I –"But Rachel cut her off.

"Nothing happened to me. I have to go. I'm late and I have to go home." Rachel said jumping off the bed franticly looking for her things. But Quinn got up and grabbed Rachel's shoulder lightly not missing her flinch but slow down.

"No Rachel. You… You cannot go back there… Please. Just l-let us help you." Quinn said fighting the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. She didn't want to cry in front of her knowing that the girl had been beaten and abused all these years. She wanted to be strong for her. She had to be strong for her.

"Rachel, sweetheart I need you to tell me who did this to you. We need to go to the police so that we can put him away honey." Mrs. Peirce said walking closer to the girl. When Rachel heard police she stated to panic again. The thoughts of her being alone flooded through her head again.

"NO! No police please. They'll take me away. I don't want to be alone please. If they take me away no one will want me. "Rachel screamed starting to cry again. Mrs. Peirce's heart broke even more for the girl. She was enraged at whoever had the audacity to hurt a small girl much less beat her as bad as Rachel had been beaten.

"Rachel, you need help. You cannot sit here and say that you honestly want to go back and get the sh- "Santana stopped glancing at Brittney's mom "crap beat out of you. Yeah, I know it's hard to trust us because we weren't very nice to you but trust this, you need help and we are not letting you go back to whatever dick face is beating the crap out of you.

"Santana." Quinn said in a shut up tone. Her words where scaring Rachel. The girl started to shake. She was feeling overwhelmed. A part of her wanted to tell say everything. She wanted to scream and yell and tell the truth. She wanted to be free and every time she built up the courage to say something that little voice in her head would tell her that it wasn't worth it and that if she would open her mouth he would kill her or she would be alone forever and she didn't want that to happen. Rachel wrapped her arms chest as if she was trying to hold herself together. As if she where to let go of herself she would crumple into a million pieces.

"C-can you… will i… Can you promise t-that I w-won't be alone? I… please?" Rachel asked looking so small and broken and Quinn couldn't hold it back anymore. She let her tears flow freely. Quinn nodded in reply to Rachel pulling the girl into a hug. She hated the see the girl so broken and so sad. She was so ready to kill whoever had dared to put their hands on her Rachel. Her Rachel. She liked the sound of that. She wanted to hold the girl forever and keep her as far from danger that she could. She wanted to kick Leroy's ass. She wanted to give him every single bruise he had put on Rachel. She wanted to kick him over and over again until his voice was hoarse and he could move he was in so much pain.

"Mom, we… we have to help her. Please mommy?" Brittney said to her mother looking at her with sad pleading eyes. Brittney's mom nodded an unreadable expression on her face then left the room.

When Brittney's mom left Quinn took Rachel into Brittney's bed and laid down with Rachel in her arms. She knew that what the girl needed reassurance and love and she wanted to be the one to provide it. She didn't know why she wanted to protect Rachel. Hell she had been mean to the girl every chance she got. Yeah she felt bad about it after but that only meant she had a heart. She didn't know what was happening but she knew one thing. She liked Rachel Berry and she was going to do all she could to protect her as much as she could.

Brittney and Santana laid next to the other two girls holding each other. They both had millions of thoughts running through their heads.

_Why would anyone hurt Rachel? She was so small and yes she was confident and strong but the small girl was defenseless and beating on her because you were upset throwing a hissy fit was not right,_ Santana thought. She was furious and ready to kick ass. She hated to see who didn't deserve it get hurt although she would never say it out loud to anyone but Brittney. The only person she would show her sensitive side to. The girls all laid down letting their minds drift and letting what about to happen sink in. They all hoped that they were ready to handle what was about to come.

About 25 minutes or so Brittneymother called the girls down stairs. Rachel's mouth dropped to the floor when she saw 2 police female police officers standing next to Brittney's. Rachel sighed and took a deep breathe. She knew that today was going to be a long day but she didn't know It was going to be this long. Her head was spinning at how fast everything was going. She didn't know if she was ready to do this. She didn't want to get her other father Hiram in trouble. He didn't do anything wrong in her eyes. Sure he hasn't notice what his husband was doing to her but it wasn't his fault in Rachel's eyes. She figured that he was working his best to provide food even if he was barely home and couldn't protect much less realize the danger Rachel was in. But she didn't blame him for wanting to get away. Rachel wasn't sure she wanted to do this. She gulped then turned around to run upstairs but Santana grabbed her arm before she had a chance to book it.

"Oh no you don't, Shorty. Come on. Where right here and no body I mean NO BODY is going to get anywhere near you with me here you have nothing to be scared of okay?" Santana whispered in Rachel's ear as Quinn grabbed her free hand. Rachel sighed and turned around nodding her head.

"Okay." Rachel said. They all followed Rachel into the living room. Rachel made sure she held on to Quinn's hand like it was the only thing she could do to keep her from leaving. Quinn sat in the middle of the couch pulling Rachel into her lap wrapping her in her arms while Santana and Brittney sat on each side of the two girls. Quinn didn't want to let get go of Rachel just as much as Rachel didn't want to let go of her.

"Rachel sweetie, I need you to tell the officers what you told the girls about how you got all those bruises honey." Mrs. Peirce said in a calming voice so she didn't alarm the girl or make her feel the need to run. Not that she could wrapped in Quinn's arms. Rachel took a deep breath and looked at the two officers studying them.

"Hi Rachel. My name is officer Torok. This is my partner Officer Bens. Can you tell us what happened sweet heart?" the offer said calmly kneeling in front of the girls. She didn't want to scare Rachel and she didn't want to give Rachel any reason to believe she couldn't be trusted.

"Okay…. It first..."

**And that's chapter 5. I hope you like it. And thanks again for all the wonderful comments. PM if you have any suggestions or anything I could use to improve my story please ? Thanks again !**


	6. Lies, Thank You's, Denial, and I'm Sorry

**Thanks once again for the reviews. I appreciate them. If you have any complaints let me know so I can do my best to fix it. Thanks everyone again. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own characters or Glee I'm just borrowing them at the moment.**

_"Hi Rachel. My name is officer Torok. This is my partner Officer Bens. Can you tell us what happened sweet heart?" the offer said calmly kneeling in front of the girls. She didn't want to scare Rachel and she didn't want to give Rachel any reason to believe she couldn't be trusted._

"Okay…. It first happened a few months ago when Dad, Hiram I mean, He got a promotion to head surgeon at the hospital. Daddy didn't like the fact that he was always working in the first place and he knew that with this new promotion he was going to be M.I.A a lot more. He didn't like that. He also didn't like how much time Dad spent with me either. He said that himself. He hit me for the first time that day. He kicked me in the back until my voice was hoarse. He calls me worthless and unlovable. His favorite is ugly, talentless, unlovable bitch." The detectives nodded their heads patting the girl's hand. They knew it was tough for her to say this and where happy that she was willing to take the help.

Everybody else in the room was fighting back tears. They couldn't believe someone would do that to poor little Rachel. Quinn was proud of her Rachel for being so brave and telling the police what happened. She knew Rachel didn't want to do this but she did it because she was tired and didn't want to fight anymore. She wished that she could just take the bruises and the hurt away from the small girl in her lap but she knew she couldn't and that she was going to do everything in her power to make Rachel happy once again.

"Okay Rachel. We need to take you the hospital to get you checked out and we need to take photos of the evidence. Okay, sweetheart?" Officer Bens said patting the girls shoulder. Rachel nodded.

"I just have to go get my things from upstairs." Rachel said in a quiet voice running upstairs to get her things with Quinn, Santana, and Brittney following her up.

"What are you guys doing?" She asked them.

"What does it look like Ber-Rachel? We are going with you. You are not alone now and you are not doing this by yourself." Santana said putting on her shoes. Rachel just nodded as much as she hating looking weak she knew that she need the girls and that she couldn't do this by herself. And then it hit her. She was going to the hospital where her father worked.

"Oh fuck!" Rachel said as the little light bulb went off in her head. "We cannot go to the hospital. My father works there. Oh no, he's so going to hate me after this." Rachel said sitting on the bead hanging her head down and starring on her hands.

"Rachel, you father is not going to hate you okay? If anything he is going to hate that bastard Leroy." Quinn said saying Leroy's name with such venom.

"Yes he will. He's wrapped around my Daddy's little finger there is no way he is going to believe me. He's going to hate me." Rachel said walking to the window shaking her head trying to stop the tears threatening to fall from her eyes. She didn't want to cry anymore. She didn't want to hurt anymore. She just wants to be loved and she starting to think that Leroy was right and that she would never be wanted or loved. She would always be loser Rachel Berry.

Quinn hating seeing Rachel so sad. It broke her heart even more. All the girls felt so bad about how they treated her and they would do anything to take back all the mean words they said and all the slushies' they told jocks to throw at her and just everything mean they have done to her. Quinn walked over to Rachel slowly wrapping her arms and holding her close never wanting to let go. She did something that surprised both her and Rachel.

"Rachel baby, that's not true everything that evil man said to you was not true. He will not hate you. And if he did because he is a complete and total idiot then he has no idea what he's losing because you are amazing and you didn't deserve to be treated the way you have. I'm so sorry. I will never hate you, okay?" Quinn whispered in Rachel's ear. When Quinn said that Rachel couldn't hold back the tears any longer. She turned around and hugged Quinn holding on to her like she was her only hope. Rachel nodded, whipped her tears away, let go of Quinn, grabbed her hoodie then walked out of the room the three cheerio's in tow right behind her.

-Cut to hospital exam room.-

Rachel was in her undergarments just a bout finished being photographed. She had a few bruised ribs and a hell of a lot of bruises but she was okay physically at least. She felt so naked and exposed. She was starting to regret telling everybody her secret. Where was she going to go? Where was she going to sleep tonight? Would anybody want to adopt her again? But her thoughts were interrupted when her father Hiram busted through the door stopping when he saw Rachel all bruised and sad.

"Oh my Lord! Rach baby who did this to you?" He said wrapping his arms around his daughter and pulling her into a hug. Rachel pulled away to put on the rest of her clothes.

"Dad if I tell you who did it you're going to hate me." Rachel said looking at the floor.

"Rachel, why would I hate you? I could never hate you sweetheart." He said worried about his daughter. Just then the officers walked in and let go of the breath she was holding. She was so grateful that she didn't have to tell her father because she was afraid of his reaction.

"Sir are you Hiram Berry?" Officer Bens asked

"Yes, now can you please tell me what the hell is going on and who did this to my daughter?" Hiram said getting angry.

"Sir I think you'd better come with us so we can explain." Officer Torok said leading Hiram and Rachel in a private room with everybody else.

"Sir, I'm afraid that according to Rachel your husband Leroy is the one who abused her. How exactly did you miss this?" Officer Bens asked. Hiram's jaw dropped to the floor. He couldn't believe his ears. Did they really think that Leroy did this? Did Rachel really say that?

"Rachel, is this true? Are you blaming your father for whoever did this to you?" Hiram said. Everybody's jaw dropped. Well except the officers. Unfortunately they have seen this sort of things more than they would have liked to.

"W-what?" Rachel whipped around so she could look at her so called father. She couldn't believe her ears. She knew that he would hate her but hearing it out loud was a different thing.

"I can't believe that you are looking for so much attention that you would blame your father for this. He would never do this to you and you know it."

Rachel stared at her father for a few seconds then she started to laugh. Literally laugh. She was no longer a Berry and she knew it now more than ever and in this situation she could either do two things which where laugh or cry. She chose to laugh and then cry her heart out later when she was alone.

"You know what? I cannot believe you. But it's okay you only see what you want to see in that so called home. You are never there. And when you were there you might as well not have been. You are a fucking piece of shit and that goes for you husband too. I HATE the both of you. I hate the fact that you couldn't see that your husband beat the shit out me since you got that stupid promotion. I hope you both go to hell." Rachel said. Hiram didn't know what came over him. He was so angry and so blinded. He did what he swore he would never do. He smacked her. Everybody jumped up. Santana and Quinn where being held back by Brittney and her mother but they were very hard to hold down. Officer Bens pulled Rachel away as Officer Torok pushed Hiram away.

"No its okay let him go. He is just like Leroy."

"You aren't part of this family anymore. You are a liar and that's it." Hiram said walking out of the room. Rachel ran her shaking hands threw her hair. She was tired and homeless and would do anything for one more night in her bed. But she knew that that was never going to happen. She took a deep breath then turned around.

"Rachel you can come home with me and Brittney sweetheart. If you and Quinn want to sleep over you can." Mrs. Peirce said. She knew Rachel was going to need them and she just didn't want the broken girl to be alone.

"C-can we go n-now, p-please?" Rachel asked swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Yes. We will keep you posted." The officers said as they pilled out of the room. The whole ride home Rachel said nothing she just sat holding Quinn and Santana's hand looking nowhere letting her mind wonder. She just wanted to sleep but she knew that the nightmares would come rushing into her mind if she closed her eyes.

-Cut to the house.-

"Brittney please show Rachel where the guest room is and lend her some clothes for the night."

Brittney nodded leading the girls upstairs.

"Rach, your room's right across from mine so just come in if you need anything." Rachel nodded as Brittney handed her some pajama's that where too big. Quinn couldn't help but notice how cute Rachel looked in the oversized pj's.

"Quinn umm… do you mind s-staying in here with me please? I don't want to have and nightmares and if you don't want to its fine I just-"Quinn smiled at the small girl.

"Sure Rach." Quinn said. She smiled stoking the girl's cheek softly. Rachel smiled back. Foe once in long time her smile actually reached her eyes.

-Cut to them in the bed (no pun intended)-

**-Brittney and Santana's room-**

"San, do you think Rachie is going to be okay? She looked so sad and he dads where really mean?" Brittney said her voice cracking a little from the tears forming in her eyes. Santana turned and started to spoon Brittney pulling her close.

"I think that with our help Rach is going to be okay Britt. I think that Quinn is going to be helping Rachel a whole lot."

"I think she wants to be friends with Rachel like we are."

"What do you mean Britt?"

"I think that Quinn loves Rachel like we love each other."

"I think your right Britt. But I think that we have to take things slow with Rachel."

"I don't want her to be sad anymore. I miss happy Rachel."

"Yeah, me to Britt. Let's get some sleep okay?" Santana said stroking Brittney's stomach to get her to sleep.

"Okay, night San."

"Night B." Santana said kissing the girls shoulder before they both drifted off to sleep."

**-Quinn and Rachel's room-**

It was around midnight when Rachel finally fell asleep. Quinn laid next to Rachel Making small circles on the palm of the girl's palm.

"If only you knew Rachel," she whispered next to the sleeping girl. "If only you knew how I felt. If you knew my feelings toward you. If only I could take away the pain. If only you knew how sorry I was. If only you knew how much I really liked you." Quinn said sighing. She watched Rachel as her faced scrunched up as she shifted.

"Mph… No… Don't hit me… I'm sorry Daddy… NO!" Rachel screamed jumping up in the bed. Quinn grabbed the girl and pulled her close so that she was holding Rachel.

"Shh baby it's okay, it was just a bad dream okay? Just a bad dream." Quinn whispered in her ear until Rachel's breathing returned to normal and she calmed down.

"Quinn?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm scared."

"You don't have anything to be afraid of Rachel. I won't let anybody get to you okay? I promise I will do whatever I can to protect you."

"Quinn?"

"Hmm?"

"I do know how sorry you are. You showed me that when you held me when I was crying and when you did everything you could to help me when you found out my secret." Quinn's cheeks turned red as she blushed.

"You caught that huh?"

"Mhmm and I wanted to say thank you. You know for all you guys did for me. I don't know what I would have done without you. Santana and Brittney either."

"Rachel I wanted to tell you how sorry I was for everything I did to you. I only did those things because I don't know. You were always so confident and you knew what you wanted and I guess I was jealous because I wanted that too. I'm so sorry Rach."

"Relax Quinn you don't need to apologize, it's okay. You are already forgiven." Rachel said that snuggling closer to Quinn feeling safe in her arms. She smiled. She hadn't felt safe in so long. She was happy that her Quinn was there. Wait her Quinn? She smiled a little. She liked the sound of that. She liked hearing that Quinn was hers. She knew she wasn't but she wished she where.

It's funny if only Rachel knew that Quinn was feeling the same way having similar thoughts running through her head. Brittney and Santana realized it. It was probably obvious to anyone who observed the two girls over the short period of time but the two of them where oblivious to it.

"Quinn thanks also for this. I feel safe with you, safer and happier than I have in so long."

"Rach, I feel happy with you too. Come on Rachel let's get some sleep okay? You must be tired."

"Yeah." Rachel said yawning and rubbing her eyes. They shifted so that Quinn was comfortable and Rachel was lying on top of her with Quinn's arm wrapped around her. Rachel didn't have another bad dream that night.

**Okay guys hope you like it. I tried to throw some Faberry in there for you guys. Tell me what you think. **


	7. Telling the rest

**Disclaimer: Don't own characters or Glee I'm just borrowing them at the moment.**

Rachel eyes popped opened. She yawned trying to remember where she was and whose arms she was wrapped in. She closed her eyes as all the memories flooded back into her mind. She sighed checking the clock. It was 6:30 in the morning. She was happy she didn't have another bad dream but she knew she wasn't going to fall back asleep again. She slowly detangled herself from Quinn and scooted ever so slowly got out of bed. She grabbed her iPod from her bag and went to sit on the side of the bed her back leaning against the headboard. She sighed as she started playing her iPod. She knew that she was going to have to go back to school today and she knew she was going to have to deal with the bullies, comments, slushies, and most of all she was going to have to deal with Mercedes. She didn't even know what she was going to wear. She has no home, no clothing, no parents, nothing. She didn't want to deal with all of this right now. She shut down her mind, turned up the volume of her iPod, and closed her eyes trying to forget everything for just a little while. Before she closed her eyes thought she felt Quinn shift over and wrap her arms around her waist. She smiled before letting the music take her over.

At around 7:15 Brittney and Santana came into the room to wake Quinn and Rachel. Both their faces broke into a smile at what they saw. Rachel was sitting up her eyes closed smiling and Quinn had her arms wrapped around Rachel's waist her head in her lap with Rachel's hand on her back.

"Very cute." Santana said with a smirk. She went over to the two shaking them awake.

"Wake up guys we have to get ready for school." She said as she shook Quinn as Brittney gently shook Rachel awake.

"Mmm… no my Rachel." Quinn murmured snuggling closer to Rachel causing Brittney and Santana to chuckle at how cute the two looked.

"Rach wake up time." Brittney said shaking Rachel. Rachel's eyes popped open and she looked around yawning and rubbing her eyes. She took in her surrounding then pulled her headphones out of her ears. She looked down and Quinn snuggled in her lap and she smiled. Then she realized why they were waking her up and she groaned. She shook Quinn awake and watched as she sat up.

"Ugh school. Do we really have to go?" Rachel whined.

"Yes, we do." Santana said. "Now come on, I'm sure Britt has something in her closet that will actually fit someone of your size."

"Santana, leave her size alone." Quinn said. "I'm going to get my bag from my car."

45 minutes later everybody was dressed and ready to go to school. And 30 minutes later they were in front of the school. Rachel sighed.

"Are you sure we have to go in because I am perfectly okay with us just turning around and-." Rachel said starting to rant before Quinn cut her off.

"Yes, Rach we have to go in. Trust me with me, Santana, and Britt around nobody is going to get anywhere near you." Quinn said putting a small smile on Rachel's face. Rachel took a deep breath and nodded. Quinn grabbed hold of Rachel's hand as they walked into McKinley. They defiantly got a few stares as they walked through the hallways. People where already starting to whisper. All through the day Rachel had one of the three cheerleaders flanked at her side. Santana had already spread the word the Rachel was off limits and was not to be bothered. And they figured that everybody was smart enough to follow instructions but Dave Karofsky was stupid enough not to follow instructions.

Rachel was on her way to glee club alone this time. She didn't think that anyone would bully her because she had the cheerios around her all day but she was wrong Karofsky came out of nowhere with two giant slushie cups filled with red slushie.

"You don't have you little cheerio protection program around now." He snickered tossing the slushies cups and all in her face. Rachel whipped the slushie off her face out of her eyes before racing into the nearest bathroom. She got herself cleaned up the best she could. She didn't exactly have her slushie kit so she did the best she could.

-Choir Room-

Quinn was starting to get worried. Rachel was never late to glee. Quinn sat in her chair staring at the door tapping her foot waiting for Rachel to walk through the door. But when she didn't she was beyond worried.

"Relax Q, I'm sure the small fry is fine. You look like you're ready to murder somebody." Santana said.

"If she doesn't come in here in 5 minutes we are setting up a search party." Quinn said and meaning every word of it.

Five minutes later Rachel rushed in the room with her hood over her head looking down so that Quinn and the others didn't notice how wet her hair was. She knew that if they did they would murder Karofsky. But Quinn did. She knew something was wrong the moment Rachel stepped in the room and she knew something was seriously wrong when Rachel sat across the room as far away from Quinn as she could get. Quinn got up and walked in front of Rachel.

"Name?" Quinn said with a tight voice

"Umm..." Rachel said trying to avoid the question.

"Name!" Quinn demanded

"Karofsky..." Rachel said quietly. Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand dragged her out the door. Santana and Brittney followed knowing that somebody was about to get their ass kicked right now. When Quinn was upset nobody was going to stop her.

The girls walked to the football field and spotted Karofsky. Brittney got coach Beast to go inside so that Quinn and Santana could do what needed to be done.

"Karofsky! Get your sorry ass over here right now!" Quinn yelled as Santana stocked towards him with Rachel following close behind. As soon as Quinn saw him she reached out punching him square in the nose breaking it. The she kicked him in the nuts causing him to double over in pain groaning.

"You see this! This is an example! You are never ever to mess with Rachel Berry again." Quinn said pointing to Rachel. Everybody on the field nodded. Before leaving Quinn kicked Karofsky again. Rachel and Santana had to pull Quinn away for her to stop.

"I will kill you next time." She spat at him before she left

"Quinn relax please." Rachel said taking Quinn's hand calming her down as the warmth of Rachel's hand in hers.

"Okay."

"Quinn you didn't have do this. It's okay I'm used to it."

"That's the point Rachel. You shouldn't be used to it. That's partly my fault and I am so sorry."

"Quinn I already told you it's okay, yeah it's going to be a little hard but I told you its okay."

Quinn nodded and they went back to glee walking a little slowly.

"Nice job Quinn. Didn't think you had in you to kick some ass like that."

"Thanks S." She said laughing. "But I think I'm gonna need some ice for my hand when we get back to B's."

"We'll work on that." Santana laughed. Rachel took Quinn's bruised and kissed her knuckles.

"It's not ice but I hope that it will suffice at the moment." Rachel said looking away from Quinn. Did I really just do that outside of my head?

"Awww tan lindo." Santana said as Brittney cooed. Yup I definitely just did that outside my head.

Rachel's cheeks burned and turned red. Quinn just smiled and gave Rachel a peck on the cheek making Rachel's day. They all walked into the choir room.

"Sorry we're late Mr. Schue. We had some business to attend to." Quinn said as all for girls sat together in the choir room getting a few looks. One glare from Santana took care of that.

-Brittney's House-

"Rach, Santana and I are going to go get some clothes for the rest of the week and then where going to come back okay?" Quinn said hating that she would have to leave the girl.

"Quinn you guys don't have to do that. I do not wish for you to go out of you two to go out of your way to please me. I will be fine by myself. I am certainly not an infant."

"Rachel, I am not leaving you alone. You couldn't even sleep for 2 hours without having a nightmare. Like we said before you're stuck with us so get used to it." Quinn said looking directly into Rachel's eyes hoping that she would see exactly what she was feeling inside. So that she could see how much Quinn wanted to be with her. So that she could see that all Quinn wanted to do was love her and hold her and protect her forever. Rachel nodded. When she looked into Quinn's eyes she knew that Quinn wasn't lying. She knew that maybe Quinn would be the one to leave her like everybody else in her life did.

"Okay." Rachel said. "But what about you parents?"

"Don't worry about it small fry we have everything covered."

"You know Santana you not that much taller than I am."

"But it still makes you smaller than all of us enano." Santana said smirking

"Hump" Rachel said grumbling and pouting. Quinn, Rachel, and Santana busted out laughing at house cute the small girl looked huffing and pouting.

"Why are you laughing at me?" Rachel asked jutting her lip out even more.

"Because, you're adorable!" Quinn said letting her feelings slip. Rachel just put her head down and crossed her arms trying to hide her smile and the blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"Come on tubers before you two start having sex on the front lawn."

"Santana!" Quinn exclaimed her cheeks turning bright red.

-Cut to when they return-

All the girls where pilled in Brittney's room. They were all talking but really the three cheerio's where trying to get to know Rachel and get a feel on her. They were hoping that Rachel would get comfortable enough with each other so that they would come to her when something was wrong. They knew that Rachel was still hurting but they didn't want to say anything because it could upset her. She was so fragile and they didn't want to break her even more.

"Do you want to talk about it Rachel?"

"Talk about what?" Rachel said putting her head down.

"About Le-." But Rachel cut her off.

"Please do not say that name."

"Rachel I…" Quinn started.

"No!" Rachel said jumping off the bed running her hands through her hair. "I do not want to talk about this."

"Aye muñeca relax okay? We just want to help you. You can't keep this bottled up. You know it and I know it."

"I'm going to bed." Rachel said walking out of the door and regretting it instantly.

"Rachel, there are a few people here to see you." Mrs. Peirce yelled. Rachel walked back into the room.

"You did not tell the glee club about me staying here did you?"

"No silly we didn't tell Mr. Schue." Brittney said not realizing how angry the little brunette was.

"Rachel, look as much as you may not like this you needs us. All of us. And you know it. You cannot deal with this on you own wither you like it or not." Santana said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Please Rachel just give it a try okay?" Quinn pleaded with Rachel.

"Fine, but you owe me."

Quinn nodded walked over to Rachel grabbed her hand and pulled her down the stairs with Santana and Brittney in tow.

"So umm you guys want to tell us why you texted us about an emergency?" Puck finally said.

"Rachel wanna take this one here?" Santana said giving the girl a little nudge. Rachel sighed. She knew she had to tell them. She knew if she talked about it that it would help. She just didn't know how to form the words she wanted to say.

"Umm I… well… see what happened…" Rachel said. She sighed again.

"I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to show you okay?" Everyone nodded. Rachel looked back at Quinn for a little encouragement. Quinn nodded smiling at Rachel. Rachel unzipped her hoodie and took off her under shirt showing everybody the bruises that decorated her skin. She used the sleeve of her hoodie to wipe away the make up on her face to best of her ability. She heard a number of gasps.

"Oh my God." Tina said.

"Shit." Puck said.

"Jesus." Finn said.

"Fuck." Sam said his jaw dropping.

"No." Kurt said.

Everyone else was shocked. They knew they were mean to the girl from time to time but they couldn't believe that anyone would put their hands on the little girl. She may have been a bit annoying but she did everything she could to help them when they were in need.

"Mercedes, I'm sorry for inappropriately attacking you in the way that I did when we were in glee. It was rather wild of me and I apologize for my rather unruly behavior. I was out of line." Rachel said as she put her t-shirt and hoodie back on. Mercedes shook her head. She was ashamed of herself. She knew that she pushed the girl's buttons and shouldn't have went there.

"It's okay I should be the one saying sorry to you."

"Give me a name Rachel." Puck said

"Puck you can't."

"Don't care Rachel. Give us a name and the boys and I will take care of the fucker. Nobody messes with my Baby Jew and gets away with it and that's that."

"You can't beat my father up Puck. So let it go."

"Father? Fucking prick."

Just as Rachel was about to say something to defuse the situation as much as she could since not to many people could calm Puck down when he was angry, the door rang. Mrs. Peirce came into the room to tell the kids she was going to answer the door. She regretted it as soon as she opened the door and saw who it was.

"I can't believe you had the nerve to show up here."

**Cliff hanger I know but its gonna be good so don't fret. Thanks for reading you guys are amazing. **


	8. Our Place

**This chapter is for a reader LucyD93 with a great suggestion. I had a little trouble writing this but I hope everybody likes it. Next chapter's gonna be from a different perspective. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own characters or Glee I'm just borrowing them at the moment. I don't own Somewhere only we know the song. Keane does3**

Rachel turned her head to see who it was. It was her father's and she couldn't believe it. Puck looked at them and then looked at Rachel. He put two and two together and balled his hands into fists.

"We are just here to drop off her things and then we will be leaving." Hiram said dropping three large bags onto the floor. Leroy looked at her sadly then turned and left.

To say Puck was pissed was an understatement. He nodded to the others and they stalked forward and followed the two men out the door. He spotted the two before they got into their car.

"Hey!" He screamed out as all the boys except Artie of course. Puck grabbed hold of Leroy and decked him in the face. Sam and Mike pushed Hiram on the floor and kept him down as Puck and Leroy fought on the floor. Rachel and the others rushed out trying to stop the fight. Quinn and Santana finally pulled Puck away from Leroy. Leroy was beyond angry. He spotted Rachel and smacked her so hard she feel on the floor. Everybody stopped moving.

"Oh my God!" Mrs. Peirce said as tears ran down Rachel's face. Quinn scooped Rachel up in her arms and carried her to her car. She knew that Rachel needed to get out of there.

"We'll be back. She needs to get away from all this." Quinn said as she got into the driver's seat and pulling off.

-**Back at the house.-**

Puck walked over to Leroy and punched him in the face. He then signaled for everyone who drove in his car to follow him and they left. Puck was pissed. He wanted to kill them both. He hated that he beat his little jew babe. And the other one letting him get away with it.

"Leroy! I can't believe you just did that." Hiram said looking at his husband like he had no idea who he was. He shook his head and climbed into the car.

"You ever come back here and I promise I will have you arrested. And I will be happy to kick your ass beforehand." Mrs. Peirce said turning around and walking in the house. Santana kicked him square in the balls and Brittney gave him the middle finger before the girls linked pinkies and walked into the house.

**-In the car.-**

Rachel sat with her legs pulled into her chest looking out the window as Quinn drove. The ride was very quiet. Rachel didn't want to talk and Quinn was trying to make it to her secret place before the tears in her eyes blinded her. Quinn was taking Rachel to the small house on the private field not too far from the Peirce's place. About 25 minutes later Quinn pulled into the parking lot. She unlocked the doors and went around opening Rachel's door. She grabbed her hand and walked her to the little house in the field. They went around to the garden filled with flowers. Quinn sat down and pulled Rachel into her lap. Rachel broke out in sobs as Quinn cried silently.

Rachel cried and cried. She cried for all the pain her father caused her. She cried for all the time her other father refused to see what was right in front of him. She cried for all the times he called her a name of made her feel like she didn't matter. She cried for everything that the bullies had done to her at school. She cried for everything that hurt. After 15 minutes and no sign of Rachel stopping Quinn decided she would sing to Rachel.

"I walked across an empty land  
>I knew the pathway like the back of my hand<br>I felt the earth beneath my feet  
>Sat by the river and it made me complete<p>

Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on<br>So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
>I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin<p>

I came across a fallen tree  
>I felt the branches of it looking at me<br>Is this the place we used to love?  
>Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?<p>

Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on<br>So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
>I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin<p>

And if you have a minute, why don't we go  
>Talk about it somewhere only we know?<br>This could be the end of everything  
>So why don't we go somewhere only we know?<br>Somewhere only we know

Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on<br>So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
>I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin<p>

And if you have a minute, why don't we go  
>Talk about it somewhere only we know?<br>This could be the end of everything  
>So why don't we go? So why don't we go?<p>

Oh, this could be the end of everything  
>So why don't we go somewhere only we know?<br>Somewhere only we know  
>Somewhere only we know"<p>

Rachel stopped crying and whipped the tears from her face. She sat there a little while longer her face buried in Quinn's neck breathing in and out as Quinn rubbed her back. Quinn hating to see the girl so sad. She didn't want the girl to cry. She just wished she could erase all of Rachel's pain. Especially the pain that she had caused Rachel herself.

"Thank you Quinn. I… I think that I needed that."

"I'm sorry Rachel. I-."

"No Quinn, don't apologize. It's okay. I feel a little better now. Better than I have in a long time. I think that I just needed a good cry." Rachel said. She pulled her head back and looked around.

"Quinn umm I hate to ruin this moment because I am rather comfortable in your lap with your arms around me but would you care as to tell me where exactly am I because I do not condone trespassing."

Quinn giggled at how cute the girl looked when she rambles.

"It's okay Rachel. My dad owns the property but we don't come out here much. Nobody does. I figured you could use a place to escape."

"Somewhere only we know." Rachel said chuckling. "Cute." She said smiling at the girl. She threw her arms around the girl's neck hugging her. Rachel hung on to the girl for a few minutes. She loved the way Quinn felt in her arms. She looked up at Quinn as Quinn stared at her adoringly. Rachel gasped as she realized just how close Quinn's face was to hers. She looked at Quinn's lips and how soft and kissable they looked.

"Rachel…." Quinn sighed. Rachel leaned forward and kissed Quinn. A burst of heat spread through both their bodies. Quinn grabbed the back of Rachel's neck pulling her closer.

"Wow…." Rachel said as they pulled back.

"Wow…"

"Wow…" Rachel said again as Quinn chuckles.

"I think I have successfully gotten Rachel Berry to stop talking." Quinn said chuckling. "That was amazing." Quinn sighed resting her forehead on Rachel's smiling.

"Quinn?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"I'd love to baby."

Rachel giggled happily.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just the use of that nickname. I like it."

Quinn kissed her Rachel again. She was so happy to have Rachel.

"Rachel can you promise me something?"

"Sure Quinn."

"Promise me… just promise me we will talk about this please? I know you don't want to but you have to because you can't just keep everything bottled up because eventually you will explode."

Rachel sighed. She knew Quinn was right. And she knew she needed to talk about it if she was ever going to move on and be truly happy. Rachel nodded her head.

"I promise Quinn."

"Good now umm let's get out of here before Britt's mom kills us." Quinn said as Rachel got out her lap and helped her out. Quinn pulled Rachel into a deep kiss the grabbed her hand and walked her back to the car. They were going to have some explaining to do when they got back to the house.


	9. Cry

**Disclaimer: Don't own characters or Glee I'm just borrowing them at the moment.**

**-Hiram's POV-**

My jaw dropped. I couldn't believe what I had just seen. I couldn't believe what I've done. How could I have been so stupid? Or is this just a onetime thing. I know that Leroy has a temper but to beat our daughter. Our ex-daughter I should say. I can't believe this. Was he really beating her? Unbelievable! When we got to the house I lost it.

"I cannot believe you! I know you didn't hit her like they said! Tell me you didn't hit her like she said!" I screamed as I pushed him.

"I didn't do anything she didn't deserve! What do you know anyways, huh? When where you ever around? This is entirely your fault. And if she had kept her mouth shut this wouldn't have happened."

I couldn't believe my ears. Did the man I love really do this to our daughter? Did I really push her away? I cannot believe I have been living with a monster and was too busy at work to realize it.

"Are you serious Leroy? God forbid I make money so that we can live. Excuse me for trying to support this family!" I couldn't believe the mistake I've made. I cannot believe he laid his hand on my daughter.

"Shut up! She deserved what she got. Excuse me for wanting a little attention from my husband. You fucking abandoned me for that stupid job of yours!"

"You are a fucking asshole!" I couldn't keep it in anymore I was so angry. Then he did what I never thought he would do. He pulled his fist back and punched me in the face. My jaw dropped. That was the last straw.

"Get your shit from my house and get out."

"Hiram I-"

"Get your shit and get out."

He ran upstairs and got his things and slammed the front door on his way out. I went to the couch and sat down to think. I knew I fucked up big time. What I didn't know was how to fix this. Rachel is never going to forgive me. How could I have been so blind to the fact that Leroy was beating her? I know he has a bad temper and a short fuse but I never thought he would have even done that. But then again I didn't exactly think did I? Or I would have seen the signs. I leaned over and put my head in my hands. I have to find a way to fix this or at least apologize.

**-Leroy's POV-**

I stormed out of the house slamming the door behind me. How dare he say those things to me? This is his entire fault. No, this is all her fault. All I asked for is to actually have time with my husband but that little bitch had to go a ruin everything for me. I hopped in my car. I need to find a place to stay. I promise you one thing Rachel. This isn't over. You are going to pay for what you've done. You ruined everything and now I'm going to ruin you. I am going to make you pay for this and I am going to enjoy every bit of this. I slammed her foot on the petal and drove off to the nearest hotel.

**-Back at Britt's place (Main POV)-**

Rachel and Quinn walked into the house at about 1 o'clock in the morning holding each other's hand to a very unhappy Ms. Peirce. They knew they were in trouble but they didn't care. Quinn was happy to have Rachel and Rachel was happy to have Quinn but there was always those little voices in Rachel's head telling her that this wasn't going to last.

"Where have you two been?" Mrs. Peirce said crossing her arms over her chest looking down at the girls. She knew that Rachel needed to get away from all the mess but one o'clock in the morning was a bit of a stretch for her. Rachel gulped backing away from Mrs. Peirce.

"I'm sorry I'm late. Please don't beat me. I didn't mean to be late." Rachel said looking at the floor remembering how her father used to yell at her before throwing her at the wall whenever she was late. She remembered him kicking her in the back when she would scream because he didn't like it when she didn't keep her mouth shut. Tears came rushing into her eyes threatening to fall.

"Oh honey I'm sorry it's okay I won't hurt you." Ms. Peirce said backing away from the girl so that she didn't freak her out even more. "Quinn, why don't you take Rachel up to bed okay?"

Quinn nodded then turned to get Rachel. What she saw made her want to kill her bastard father even more for making the girl hurt so badly. Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand. Rachel flinched at the contact at first but when she realized it was Quinn she relaxed and let the girl take her hand.

"Come on Rach, let's go to bed okay?"

Rachel nodded and let Quinn pull her upstairs. She grabbed the pj's that Britt lent her and lent her and went to change in the bathroom. She was shaken up and the words that her father used to break her down started to get into her head once again. She was starting to think that she wasn't good enough for Quinn. She didn't know what she was thinking asking Quinn out. She knew that Quinn was what she wanted but she didn't know if she was good enough for Quinn. What if there was somebody out there that was better? How could she like me? I'm Rachel the ugly, unwanted, unlovable, loser. How could anyone want me? My own fathers didn't even want me. My own mother didn't even want me. Why would Quinn want me?

Rachel started to get angry. She hated the fact that all of this had happened to her. She didn't know what she did to deserve all of this. She pulled her fist back and punched the mirror in front of her and she started to cry. She backed away from the mirror looking at what she did until she backed into the wall. She pulled her knees into her chest wrapping one arm around her legs leaving her bloody hand on the floor. Quinn, Brittney, and Santana heard the noise from the bathroom and ran to the door. Quinn knocked on the door and when she heard nothing bur Rachel's muffled sobbed she got worried.

"Rachel? Baby are you okay?"

"Rach?" Brittney tried.

"Muñeca, if you don't open the door we're coming in."

When Rachel didn't open the door Santana opened the door and gasped. She saw Rachel's hand and bent down to take a closer look. She knew it wasn't broken but she knew that Rachel was going to need to get her hand wrapped up.

"Britt can you get me some gauze and some peroxide please?" Brittney nodded and walked out of the bathroom. Quinn slid down nest to Rachel and pulled her into her lap. Rachel kept crying and buried her face deeper into her knees.

"Rachel, I'm going clean up your hand okay? It's gonna hurt a little but I'll try to make it as painless as possible." Santana said as Brittney came back into the bathroom crouching by Santana. Santana found the tweezers in the bathroom and used it to pick the glass out of Rachel's hand. Rachel bit her lip to avoid crying out as Santana cleaned her hand. Santana patched her up and cleaned up while Quinn sat with Rachel and tried to get her to stop crying. Rubbing her back didn't calm her down so she decided to sing to her like she'd done before. When I started to sing Brittney and Santana started to hum.

"I want to be wild and bold enough to run with you , my baby  
>I want to skip time lay the hours aside and stay with you , my baby<p>

But oh if I look down now , will I fall  
>And what if the water's cold , when I fall<p>

I want to be still and quietly say , I'll lay with you my baby  
>I wish I were brave and sure today to pray that it's you my baby<p>

But oh if I look down now , tell me will I fall  
>And what if the water's cold , when I fall<p>

Oh oh if I look down now , tell me will I fall  
>And what if the water's cold , when I fall<p>

Oh oh if I look down now , tell me will I fall  
>And what if the water's cold , cold when I fall<p>

When I fall , when I fall"

Rachel calmed down and her breathing started to even out. I figured she'd fall asleep so Santana picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. She laid her down and I covered her with the blanket. Brittney kissed her on the cheek and whispered in her ear. We all went to Brittney's room to talk about what happened and how we were going to help Rachel.

"Alright Q, spill it. What happened while you guys where gone?"

"I drove her to one of my family's old houses that we don't go up to anymore. I took her there to talk to her and to get her to calm down and talk about what's bothering her. We didn't really talk at first because she wouldn't stop crying. Then I told her how sorry I was about everything I had done to her. And her… her face was so close to mine a-and then we kissed. I it was so amazing. I mean wow. It was like being blind for so long then finally being able to see. Like fireworks amazing. And then I agreed to go out with her. I lo-like her so much and I don't know if she's just using me as a distraction or not but frankly I don't even care because she's so amazing and that kiss was so wow and-." Quinn was pacing back and forth and going on and on.

"Whoa Q, slow down. Jesus! Looks like you picked up Berry's ranting. You kissed her? Do you think she's ready for all that? What if she really is using you for a distraction? I think she needs to a chance to think things over and process her life now before she gets her mack on in the bedroom with you."

Quinn sighed and sat down on the bed. She knew Santana was right but she didn't want to end things with Rachel. If Rachel needed a distraction she didn't mind being it if she knew that's what Rachel needed. And if it was the only chance she had to be with Rachel then she was going to take it.

"I think that Rachel actually likes Quinn not just like a distraction but how you and I like each other San."

"How do you know Britt?"

"I see the way she looks at you. It's the same way Santana looks at me. She looks at you like she loves you and maybe right now wasn't the right time to date but she really does like you. And you look at her the same way. You have for a long time but you were just too popular to realize."

Quinn and Santana looked at Brittney like she had ten heads. When did she get so knowledgeable? Brittney shrugged and started to play with one of her stuffed ducks on her bed. Santana nodded and leaned over to kiss Brittney. They really did love each other.

"Maybe we should-." But there conversation was interrupted from screamed coming from Rachel's room.

"Nightmares." Quinn explained while she jumped off the bed and ran to wake Rachel. When she got to the room she rushed over to the bed and began to gently shake Rachel.

"No… I'm sorry daddy… I won't be late again I promise… don't hit me please…." Rachel murmured in her sleep her face scrunching up. Quinn shook Rachel trying to wake her.

"Wake up Rachel. It's just a dream. Wake up." Quinn said as she shook her. Rachel shot up in the bed her eyes popping open. She was breathing heavily as she looked around to take in her surroundings. Quinn pulled the girl in her arms and rocked her back and forth while rubbing her back as she calmed down and regulated her breathing. Santana and Brittney where standing in the doorway observing the two girls. Santana knew that after watching them Brittney was right. And she knew that Rachel was going to all of them to heal. She just hopes Rachel can heal and isn't to broken from the experience to fix herself.


	10. Song to you

**Okay guys I thought the last two chapters sucked but I promise I'm trying to step it up a bit. I'm going to add more Faberry and more Britania. Hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own characters or Glee I'm just borrowing them at the moment. I don't own any of the songs in this either **

**-Main POV-**

Rachel woke up at 4 in the morning with a tart shooting out of Quinn's arms and crying. These nightmares where killing her but she didn't want to say anything to bother the others and make them leave her. She knew that she couldn't handle it if they did and she didn't know what she would do if Quinn left her. Well' she knew what she would do but she didn't want to think about it. It would tempt her too much to even think about it.

Quinn sat up after Rachel popped up. She knew that the girl probably had a bad dream and was going to need her to comfort her. Quinn sat up and pulled Rachel into her lap and stroked her back until the girl calmed down enough to talk to her.

"Rachel, what where you dreaming about?"

"Nothing…."

"Rachel, you need to talk to me? Look Rachel, I know that I haven't been the greatest person the before everything with the baby but I'm trying to help you baby. And if you don't talk about this it's just going to keep bottling up until you explode like you did when you went crazy with Mercedes."

"Quinn, I know that you feel that talking about this is going to help improve the situation that I am currently in but I don't share the same feelings as you do."

Rachel hoped that Quinn would by her lie. Well, it was only a partial lie. Part of Rachel just wanted to talk about everything and let all this anger and resentment go but the other part of her felt that if she said something nobody would care and things would go back to normal and she would have to end up with slushies in her face and bullies 24/7. Not to mention everything else that would happen to her if Brittney ended up having to hate her to protect her popularity.

"Rachel, I know you're lying. Stop trying to push me away and just talk to me."

"I can't Quinn. I don't want this to be some sick joke or a dream because I cannot handle that at the moment."

Rachel hopped out of the bed and started to pace at this point. She felt like she was suffocating. She felt like she couldn't breathe. She started to panic and hyperventilate. She wrapped her arms around her chest and tried to focus on her breathing. She didn't want to think about anything right now. She didn't want to handle all of this anymore. The part of her that wanted to talk about it started to fade away. She didn't want to open up anymore because she didn't want to crush what is left of her already damaged heart.

Rachel slid down the wall and started to rock herself back and forth thinking about all of this was too much for her. It was like the weight of everything that happened to her and how much her life had changed started to crash down on her and it all just hurt so much. She felt like she was falling down a hole hitting every sharp edge of the long hole on the way down.

Quinn walked over to Rachel and pulled her in her lap and started to stoke her hair. She hated seeing the girl like this. She didn't want her to hurt. She didn't know how she could help her. She knew Rachel didn't completely trust her and the fact that Rachel was still expecting all of this to be just another sick joke to break her hurt Quinn more than she would ever admit to Rachel. She didn't know if she could give Rachel the help she needed because Rachel didn't hurt her. She understood what Santana meant now when she said that they were moving too fast. She needed to slow things down and show Rachel that she was serious about their relationship.

"Rachel breathe. Focus on my breathing and follow me. Relax yourself and breathe baby." Quinn said to Rachel over and over again. She knew that tomorrow she was going to have to talk to Santana and Brittney about getting

Rachel the help that she really needed. She knew that Rachel couldn't open up to them so she was going to need someone she trusted to talk to because whatever they were doing now was obviously not working. Quinn lifted up Rachel into her arms and laid her down on the bed. She climbed in and snuggles closer to the girl and held on tight. She started to sing Rachel to sleep.

"I don't wear designer clothes  
>I don't go to the finest schools<br>But, I know I ain't no fool baby  
>I may not be a star<br>I'm not driving the sickest car  
>But, I know I can make you happy baby<p>

I don't know what you been used to  
>Never been with a girl like you<br>But, I can give you a love that's true to  
>Your heart, not material things<p>

I'll give you my song  
>These words to you<br>Sing you what I feel  
>My soul is true.<br>I don't have the world  
>Can't give it to you girl,<br>But all that I can do  
>Is give this song to you<br>Nah Nah  
>Nah Nah<br>Nah Nah  
>Yeah I know that you are blessed<br>But there's something you're missing yet  
>Your own melody... oh baby<br>I don't know what you been used to  
>Never been with a girl like you<br>But, I can give you a love that's true too  
>Your heart, not material things<br>I'll give you my song  
>These words to you<br>Sing you what I feel  
>My soul is true<p>

I don't have the world  
>Can't give it to you girl<br>But all that I can do  
>Is give this song to you<br>I'll give you my heart, my song, my words baby  
>What I can say, I'll sing it.<br>Oh, Oooh, Oooooh  
>I'll give my song an the rest to you baby, baby<br>Sing you what I feel, my soul is true  
>I'll give you my song<br>These words to you  
>Sing you what I feel<br>My soul is true  
>I don't have the world<br>Can't give it to you girl  
>But all that I can do Is give this song to you"<p>

Tomorrow was going to be a good day and Quinn knew that they were going to talk tomorrow and if she couldn't open up then drastic times called for drastic messures. 


	11. Santana has a heart

**Disclaimer: Don't own characters or Glee I'm just borrowing them at the moment.**

Quinn was the first one to wake up. She checked the time and it was 5:30. She groaned inwardly because she knew that with everything weighing heavily on her mind she was not going to be able to fall back asleep again. She needed to talk to Santana. Quinn slipped out of bed trying not to wake Rachel while doing so. She crept out of the room and went into Brittney's room. She shook Santana as hard as she could.

"Quinn you or Berry better be dying if you're waking me up right now." Santana said growling at Quinn. She did not like when people messed with her sleep especially when she was cuddling with Brittney.

"Come on Santana please I need to talk to you about Rachel!" Santana picked up the hint of hysteric when Quinn said that so she got up carefully so that she didn't wake Brittney. She hated exposing the innocent girl to all of this. She didn't want to ruin her innocence but she knew would have to find a way to explain this to her.

"What's up Quinn?" Santana said as they headed to the living room. Quinn got herself a glass of water than sat next to Santana.

"I'm worried about Rachel. I... I can't help her the way I want to. The ways she needs help. She's so angry. I can see it in her eyes and I can't help her and it keeps me awake at night because I know that I can't give her the help that she needs and... and..."

Quinn couldn't finish her sentence before she started to cry. She didn't want to cry but she couldn't stop the tears from spilling over. She hated that Rachel was hurting and that she didn't fully trust her. She knew that Rachel only asked Quinn to go out with her so that she could distract herself and she hated that but at the same time she wanted to be with Rachel and almost didn't mind that she was most likely just using her.

Santana watched as Quinn got lost into her thoughts. She wasn't all for the mushy bs but Quinn was her girl and she hated seeing people she cared about get hurt. She'd just kill you if you ever let anyone know she had a soft side. She knew that she needed to help Quinn and Rachel before things got to bad and both girls ended up broken and that would not be good.

"Look Quinn you have to force her to talk to you or this is just going to end up being worse than it started out already being. Sometimes a little tough love is what she's going to need or she's just going to keep shutting everybody out because she's not used to having people care obviously."

Quinn sighed. She figured the Santana was probably right. She was going to make Rachel talk to her. She was going to show Rachel that she could trust her and that she could come to her because if Rachel didn't have somebody to talk to her than she's going to go crazy. Quinn nodded at Santana and gave her a thankful smile. They climbed the stairs and went back to their rooms.

When Quinn got back into the room Rachel was curled into a ball on the bed her face hidden by her hair. Quinn sighed. She hated what that bastard had done to the old Rachel Berry. The Rachel berry that was so confident and wasn't afraid of anything. She knew what she wanted and wasn't going to let anybody or anything get in her way but now…. Now she's just a ghost of what she used to be. But Quinn was willing to do whatever she had to fix her.

"Rachel…"

"Rachel… talk to me."

Rachel just shook her head and turned away.

"No! Rachel I need you to talk to me. If you don't talk to somebody then you're just going to end up hurting yourself and I am not going to sit here and watch you fade into nothing. I need you to understand that I am not going anywhere. I need you to understand that you can trust me Rachel. Please baby, please just talk to me. I need you to talk to somebody about what you're feeling and you need to stop pushing everybody away because if you do you're just going to lose yourself even more!"

Rachel was sobbing by the time Quinn was finished. She didn't know how to trust anymore. Her father took a little bit of that away from her every time he beat her until she lost the ability to trust all together. Her father took everything from her and she was struggling to just end her like her father should have the last time he beat her.

"Quinn…."

Quinn climbed into the bed next to Rachel and pulled her into her lap. She was starting to think that she was never going to get through to the little diva in her lap. Or what's left of the little diva.

"No Rachel you have to taka to someone. Please Rachel!"

"I… I don't know where to start."

"Start where you feel comfortable."

Rachel pondered for a few seconds. She climbed out of Quinn's lap and sat next to her pulling her knee's into her chest and looked away from Quinn. She was trying to figure out how to put her feeling into words. She remembered when that was easy for her. She remembered when she wasn't afraid to speak her mind. But now she can't do that anymore. She's too afraid. She doesn't want to open up and end up getting hurt. She just too tired to do it anymore. She wishes that everything would just go back to how they were before when she was happy and had a family. But those days are gone and she was forced out of her ignorance and pulled into the real world too fast for her to handle.

"I don't… I remember the first time he really broke me. He told me that nobody loved me not even my mother. He told me that he and dad didn't really care about me and that I was alone. I believed him that day for the first time. The walls that I had built up over the years came tumbling down that day and it was like no matter how much I tried I couldn't put it back up again. I still hear him insulting me. He was right you know? Nobody wants me."

Rachel was now laying her head on her knees looking at the wall facing away from Quinn. She knew that her father was right when he told her those things. She could hear him now telling her that she was right when she said nobody loves her and that she was worthless and pathetic.

"Rachel that's not true. I know I haven't been the nicest person to you before but I'm serious when I say that's not true. I want you Rachel. The whole glee club wants you there Rachel. You mean more to all of us than you know and I am so so so sorry that we haven't shown that to you. I wish you could see that Rachel. I really am sorry."

Rachel didn't know if she could trust Quinn. She heard the sincerity in Quinn's but she didn't know what to do. She didn't want to end up with another broken heart. She didn't know why she would hurt Quinn by using her as a distraction. She knew that was wrong now. She liked Quinn for real but right now she wasn't ready for a relationship she just needed something to take her mind off of things. She didn't want to hurt Quinn. She just wants to disappear.

"I can't talk about this anymore Quinn. I don't want to. It hurts too much. If I talk about it then it makes it real and I can't pretend that it's not real if we discuss it and analyze it."

"Rachel you can't just pretend it didn't happen because if you do you're never going to stop hurting."

"I don't want to discuss this anymore Quinn please. I'm tired and I just want to go to sleep please."

Quinn sighed. Rachel sounded so tired and so defeated. She knew that tomorrow after school she was going to have to push Rachel because if she didn't then Rachel would never talk about it and she would waste away to nothing. Quinn was not going to let that happen. Rachel lied down and Quinn snuggled next to her hoping that the nightmares would go away for the rest of the night.

Brittney and Santana came into the room when it was time for them to get ready for school. They woke the girls up and an hour later they were all out the house and driving to school. School went relatively well for Rachel but she was starting to get annoyed by the protection detail that followed her around and she was never alone. She couldn't even go to the bathroom without someone following.

"Alright Santana please stop following me! I just want to use the freaking bathroom by myself!"

"Take a chill pill muñeca."

"Sorry sorry! It's just I haven't been alone all day. And by the way one of these days you are going to have to tell me what that means. Could you please just let me used the bathroom alone! I just want some privacy for at least 10 seconds today."

With that being said Rachel spun on her heals and went into the bathroom. When she realized she was alone she took a deep breathe. She checked the stalls to make sure she was alone. She locked the bathroom door and sighed. She was happy to have some alone time to think. She was happy to have some alone time to think. She slid down on the floor and was leaning on the door. But then she started to breathe heavily. She didn't realize how loud the silence could be. She didn't realize how much she hated to be alone again until she realized how much more it hurt. She got up unlocked the door and ran straight into Santana.

"Umgh. Oh my God I'm so sorry. Please don't hit me." Rachel said as she fell to the floor. She backed up not realizing who she ran into and backed up against the bathroom door. Santana bent down and put her hand on Rachel's shoulder to calm her down.

"Hey muñeca relax it's just me."

Rachel put her hand down and opened her eyes to see a very worried Santana looking back at her. Santana may have not been known to have a heart but she her heart ached for Rachel. She wished she had gotten another hit in on Leroy. Santana got an idea that might cheer the girl up for a few hours. Santana sat next to Rachel in the now empty hallway.

"Hey what do you say we get out of here and skip? You look like you have had enough of this hell hole for today."

"But we can't just skip school Santana. What if we get caught or we get in trouble?"

"Hey don't worry about it I got it covered okay?

Rachel nodded. She figured she could use a little time away from everything. Santana got to her feet and pulled Rachel from the floor. They grabbed their bags and got out of there before anyone noticed they were leaving. Santana texted Brittney and Quinn to let them know what she was planning and they left. Santana decided to take Rachel to the park since she always took Brittney feel better when she was feeling down. Rachel was silent the whole ride but she knew that she was going to have to talk to Santana sooner or later.

Santana parked and hopped out the core signaling Rachel to follow her. They walked for about 15 minutes until they reached a part of the lake that was pretty much deserted. Santana sat down by the water and pats the spot next to her for Rachel to take a seat.

"So you plan on talking to me muñeca?"

"You plan on telling me what that means?

"Yeah," Santana said with a chuckle. "It means baby doll. I figured it fit since you're so small and Britt dresses you up like her own life sized doll."

"Oh well that's such a sweet term thank you Santana." Rachel said sarcastically then sighed. Santana poked Rachel in the side encouraging her to talk.

"What do you want me say Santana?"

"I want you to talk muñeca. You know as much as I do that you needs to talk about this or you're going to end up going on all Rambo on Mercedes again. Just tell me what you're feeling right now and we'll go from there okay?"

Rachel nodded. She looked out into the water and leaned her head on Santana's shoulder.

"I'm fine right at this moment but I'm not okay most of the time. I can't be alone but when I'm around others it hurts."

"What happened in the bathroom? Why did you run out so fast like that?"

"Have you ever realized how loud the silence around you can be? When all your thoughts become so loud it's like the silence is screaming everything into your ear? All I could hear was my… Leroy's voice inside my head. Telling me how worthless I am and how ugly I am or how pathetic I am or how stupid or ugly or unlovable and I just wanted to make it stop. I know that I shouldn't believe it but it's all I think about. It's all I hear. And deep down as much I don't want to I know that he's right and it makes me hate myself."

Rachel was now standing and pacing back and forth clenching and unclenching her tiny fists. She was starting to angry with herself and him for what he had done to her and how much she hated herself. How much he had changed her and view of herself. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts and getting angrier at the second that she didn't hear Santana calling her.

"Muñeca… Rachel… RACHEL!"

Rachel jumped out of her thoughts and turned to look at Santana wrapping her arms around her chest. She was trying to calm herself down and trying not to get so angry.

"Look muñeca you have got to find a way to get you anger out or you're going to end up like Quinn when she went all ape shit on that idiot on the football field. And we have already seen what you did to Mercedes and we do not need a recap of that situation got me?" Rachel nodded her head in agreement. She didn't like when she was angry because she felt like she was turning into him. "Look why don't you throw some rocks or something get some of that anger out. And stop looking at me like I have a boob growing out of my head it might help."

Rachel nodded getting up and grabbing a few rocks from the floor. She tossed all the rocks from her hand into the lake her throws gaining more force with each one. She started to kick the rocks when they were finished in her hand. She saw a tree in the corner of her eye and turned and stalked towards it. She started to kick it over and over and then she started to hit it ignoring the pain in her hand. She was so wrapped up in the destroying of the tree and the tears that started to pour from her eyes that she didn't notice Santana telling her to stop before she hurt herself.

"Rachel come on stop it. Muñeca you're going to break your hands." Santana said as she wrapped her arms around Rachel's midsection and pulled her away from the tree. Rachel leaned into Santana as she gave in due to exhaustion. She stood there leaning into Santana until she caught her breath and the tears came to a stop.

"Come on muñeca let's go and get some ice for you hand. Q and B should be home from school by now." Santana said as she let go of Rachel and began to walk her back to the car. Before Santana got to far Rachel hugged Santana.

"Thank you Santana."

**Okay guys here's chap. 11 I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think. Sorry for any grammar mistakes or mishaps before. You guys are awesome! **


	12. When he took her

**Disclaimer: Don't own characters or Glee I'm just borrowing them at the moment.**

For the next few weeks things seem to be going okay. Rachel was getting better. She learned to trust the girls again and talk to them when things were getting to her. Even the glee club was stepping up. They all decided to sing to Rachel to express to her how sorry they where that they where mean to her and to tell her that they were all there if she needed to talk to somebody and that Santana wasn't the only one who's willing to kick ass if someone messed with her. Mr. and Mrs. Peirce had finally adopted Rachel. She was grateful for that. She had felt more at home there than she had ever felt with her fathers and it was nice for her to actually feel welcomed. She hadn't felt something like that in a long time.

Things between Quinn and Rachel got better. Rachel learned to accept that maybe Quinn did care for her a she said. She wasn't ready to fully open her heart to Quinn but she liked the hand holding and the kissing. She liked that Quinn could soothe her and make her feel better by just holding her hand. She smiled and it met her eyes for the first time in a long time and it felt good for Rachel to have that even if it would go away when the thoughts in her head screamed at her.

Unfortunately what the foursome didn't notice was the man that was following them and spying on them for the past few weeks. The one who had seen every step Rachel had taken and who Rachel was with whenever she stepped out of the people she saw. They didn't realize the man that the police were looking for was watching them. They didn't realize that he was plotting his revenge against the small girl for opening her mouth and getting her in trouble. He was planning on snatching her when nobody was paying attention and he was planning on enjoying every minute of it.

Leroy sat in front of the Peirce house grinning. He was waiting to strike a move. He knew exactly what to do and say to make Rachel do whatever he wanted and he knew exactly what to do and say to break the girl and he was going to enjoy every last minute of it. He lurked outside of the Peirce's house until it was about 12:30. Quinn was at her house since her mom refused to let her stay at the Peirce's for such a long time. Rachel laid awake with one ear bud in her left ear and her blackberry lying next to her waiting for Quinn to text her back. But the phone call she got was not what she was expecting.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Bitch. I told you I would be back. Get your ass outside now!"_

"W-what? N-no leave m-me alone. I'm calling the p-police!"

"_Don't even think about it bitch! __Get your ass out here or I will kill everybody in that house and I will kill little blonde bitch your fucking." _

"Don't touch her! Stay away from them."

"_Get your ass outside now or they die while you sit there and watch me kill them. You have 5 minutes or I'll do something you will not like. Call the police things will be 10 times worse for your little friends."_

"Fine."

Rachel took a deep breath. She knew she had to go because she knew he was crazy enough to kill them all. She didn't want him to hurt anyone especially not Quinn. Rachel quickly wrote a note to Santana and Brittney telling them who had taken her and to tell them good bye and to thank them for everything. Rachel threw on some clothing and her converses grabbing her hoodie off the bed before climbing out of the window to go to the man she hated so very much. She knew he would beat her to death but thinking that Quinn and the others would be safe she didn't care as much.

Leroy hopped out of the car making sure nobody was looking before he snatched Rachel throwing a blindfold on her and hitting her over the head hard enough to knock her out. He didn't want her doing anything that might lead them to her and he didn't want her to escape. He drove to the old lake house that they used to visit as a family before when they were all happy. He was going to feel very happy again once he got Rachel out of the way and got his husband back.

Rachel started to come around after a few hours. Leroy had her on the ground as he stood above her. She groaned as she opened her eyes. She looked around trying to figure out why she wasn't in her bed waiting for Quinn to text her back then all the past events came flooding back to her as her vision focused and she saw Leroy standing about her with a baseball bat in one hand and his other hand balled into a fist. He was beyond furious and Rachel knew she was in trouble.

"This is entirely your fault. You ruined this family took away my happiness and your father's with your big mouth and now I'm going to make you pay."

Rachel started to shake underneath his hard glare. She knew that she was going to be in a lot of pain and that she was going to regret talking to Brittney, Quinn, and Santana more than ever after this was all over. She tried to back away but he grabbed her leg, squeezing it hard enough to bruise, and pulled her back. Rachel bit her lip to muffle her screams.

"Oh no you don't," He sneered. "You are not going anywhere until I'm finished with you."

**-Back at the house.-**

All was quiet and Brittney was safely wrapped in Santana's arms. She woke up because she had to go to the bathroom. She walked out and did her business not realizing the note on the floor that Rachel left until she stepped on it on her way back to bed. She picked it up and began to read

**Dear Santana or Brittney or whoever gets this first,**

**Leroy came and took me somewhere. DO NOT LOOK FOR ME. If you do he will just come back and kill you and make me watch. I don't wish any harm to any of you especially since you have been so compassionate towards me and so obliging. I don't know where he's taking me. Thank you for everything I love you guys. Please tell Quinn I love her and keep her safe please.**

Santana's eyes bulged more out of her head the more she read on.

"Oh my God!" She screamed waking Brittney and her parents out of her sleep. Mr. and Mrs. Peirce ran into Brittney's room as soon as quickly as they could. Santana couldn't help the tears that spilled out of her eyes. Santana never cried so everyone knew that something was wrong as soon as the first tear came down her cheek.

"Santana, what's wrong? Is it Brittney? Where's Rachel? What happened?"

Santana didn't know what to say she just handed the note Rachel had written to Mr. Peirce and went to sit with Brittney to tell her what happened.

"Damn. I'm going to call the police. You two stay right there." Mr. Peirce said and he and his wife went down stairs to call the cops.

"We have to tell Quinn. You know she would want to know Santana."

"Your right B."

Santana grabbed her phone and called Quinn telling her she need to get her ass over here right now and that it was a code red. Quinn ran over there in 10 minutes and ran into the house. She had seen a cop car on her way behind her and prayed that nothing had happened to Rachel but when the cop car pulled up right behind her she knew she was wrong. She ran into the house and straight up to Rachel's room.

"She's not in their Q."

"So where the hell is she?"

**Okay guys tell me what you think. Review please . I'll try to get the next chapter to you as soon as I can. Thanks for reading and for all the reviews I've already gotten **


	13. Found

**Disclaimer: Don't own characters or Glee I'm just borrowing them at the moment.**

_"So where the hell is she?"_

Quinn paced back and forth in the living room as the police rushed into the house. She felt so guilty for leaving Rachel last night. She should have protected her. She should have said no to her mother and stayed with Rachel. She should have known better. Brittney and Santana where sitting on the couch with worried expressions on their faces. They felt so bad that they hadn't heard Rachel leave. They couldn't believe they let this happen. Brittney was crying and Santana was staring at her hands as Detective Torok walked in to talk to the girls. Detective Bens was talking to Brittney's parents.

"Girls?" All their heads turned to see who was calling them. They didn't want to waste time just sitting around. They wanted to go out for themselves and look for Rachel because sitting around was not going to get them anywhere.

"Look girls I need to ask you some questions. And I want you to know that this is not your fault so I need you girls to relax and to not blame yourselves."

"Fine what do you need to know?" Santana asked getting angry so that she could hide her emotions and stop the tears from falling out of her eyes.

"I need to know when you realized Rachel was missing and if any of you might have heard anything or seen anyone lurking around for the past few weeks while Rachel was here."

"We obviously didn't hear anything or Rachel wouldn't be missing right now, now would she?"

"Santana! Being mean isn't going to get us anywhere." Brittney said trying to get her to stop being rude. "Santana found the letter at around 1:30. And no we didn't see anyone following us."

"This is pointless. We should be out looking for Rachel not sitting on our asses answering useless questions. We already know that asshole Leroy took her."

"Quinn relax we are going to find her. Now is there any place that Rachel mentioned that her and her father's went to or might have gone before that he would take her to?"

Santana and Brittney shook her head. They hadn't had a clue and Rachel never talked much about her father's much less where they might have gone. Quinn was trying to think. Rachel had talked to her about her father's a few days ago and she mentioned something but she couldn't remember. She pressed her hand to her forehead trying to think harder.

"Wait, yes she did. She said it a few days ago. She said that before when her parents where happy they used to go out to some lake house by Apple Valley Lake. She said that Leroy loved that place. Let's go."

"You are staying here while we go check this out."

"Like hell we are! We are coming with you and you are not going to stop us." Santana said as she got up and put her hands on her hips. The detective saw that it was no use arguing with these girls and she sighed pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Fine. You follow behind us and you do not under any circumstances get out of the car unless we say so. They nodded and ran to get sweaters and jeans on. Brittney, Quinn and Santana piled into Quinn's car and Mr. and Mrs. Peirce went into their car. They drove as fast as they could to get to that lake house praying that Rachel was there.

**-At the Lake house-**

Rachel put her hands in front of her face as Leroy pulled his fist back to strike her. Rachel whimpered as she felt Leroy punch her in the side. Tears were streaming down her face and she prayed that she would just pass out and not have to feel the pain but unfortunately luck was not on her side at that second.

"This is what you get you worthless bitch for opening your stupid mouth." He screamed at her as he kicked her back. Rachel tried her hardest to keep quiet but she screamed knowing that that was a big mistake as soon as the scream left her mouth. He rolled her over and pressed his boot to her throat. His face was filled with rage.

"Shut up! Do not scream."

He lifted his foot from her neck and she gasped for air her hands immediately flying to her neck. He punched her in the stomach and laughed when she threw back and bit her lip to prevent her from screaming again.

"Get up!"

Rachel tried her best to get up. She rolled herself over but when she tried to pick herself up from the floor she collapsed onto the floor. Everything hurt and she couldn't get up. She tried again but she could lift herself up. He was starting to get impatient.

"I said GET UP! NOW!" He screamed at her. When she couldn't pick herself up of the floor for the third time he kicked her and turned her around. He wrapped his meaty hands around her small arms and she whimpered. He laughed at the pained expression on her face. He was enjoying more than he thought. He shook her making her head hurt even more. Then he lifted her up higher than threw her onto the wooden floor.

Rachel groaned and tried to crawl away and get to the bathroom to hide but he grabbed her leg and pulled her back. He picked up the bat he laid next to the couch and laughed in her face. He poked her in the side with it and watched her wince. He was going to break her just like she broke their family apart. He was going to leave her broken beyond repair and he was going to laugh every time he thought about it.

"P-please d-don't. I-I'm s-s-sorry I d-didn't mean I-it. I'm s-sorry please."

He picked up the bat and stuck her in the stomach causing a loud scream to come from Rachel so he did it again and again until she was shaking and doubling over in pain clutching her stomach. He hit her leg and spit on her.

"Move your hands now. You are getting what you deserve you piece of shit now take it and keep your mouth shut it's not cute to beg."

When Rachel didn't move she grabbed her wrist and pinned it to the floor then he took his foot and slammed so hard on her wrist that it broke. Rachel screamed a blood curling scream and Leroy laughed as her heard the crack. She rolled over and cradled her broken wrist in her arm. Tears poured down her cheeks as she prayed that someone would come and stop this or she would just die and not have to feel the pain anymore. The last thing she heard was a knock on the door before she passed out.

**-The Cars.-**

They all pulled in front of the lake house when they heard a load scream. The detectives rushed out of their car as their back up pulled up to the house. They all went and sent a police officer to make sure that Quinn, Brittney, and Santana stayed with Brittney's parents.

Detective Torok and Bens stood in front of the lake house as the others surrounded the house. Detective Torok knocked on the door after listening for any movements.

"Mr. Berry we have you surrounded come out it your hands up."

When they heard a shuffle and no reply they broke down the door and rushed in. Leroy came at them with the bat in his hand and they shot him twice. They rushed in with the paramedics to get over to Rachel. She was barely breathing but she was alive. Leroy knew what he was doing. He was certainly not going to jail so he got the cops to shoot him. A death some would say was far too kind for a man like him.

Detective Bens picked up the fragile girl and cradled her in her arms to take her out to the ambulance. When the girls caught sight of the detective cradling someone small and broke free from the people holding them back and ran towards them. When they got there they were putting Rachel on the stretcher. When they saw Rachel they all gasped. They couldn't believe how beat up she was.

"I want to ride with her. Please." Quinn said. The detectives looked at her for a moment then nodded their heads.

"We'll follow behind you Q." Santana whispered. She grabbed Brittney's shaking hand and ran back to the car. Mr. Peirce drove Santana and Brittney as Mrs. Peirce took the other car.

When they got there they all ran in to find Quinn crying in the waiting room. Santana and Brittney rushed to her side as the Pierce's went to find out how Rachel was doing. They waited around the waiting room until 3 o'clock when the doctor came out. They rushed up and surrounded him trying to find out how the girl was doing.

"She just got out of surgery. She has a broken wrist, 3 cracked ribs, internal bleeding in her abdomen, and a lot of bruises. We put her in a cast and we fixed the internal bleeding. We patched up her ribs but she's going to need a lot of time to heal. Here's a prescription for pain meds. She is going to need a lot of help recovering physically and mentally."

"Can we see her?"

"Yeah but she needs her sleep so not for too long." He said showing him to Rachel's room.

"I hope she gets better." Brittney whispered than turned away covering her mouth to hide her sob as she saw Rachel laying there looking all bruised up.

**Okay here's the next chapter. I hope you guys like it and I'm trying to make it better so tell em what you think. Thanks for all the great reviews. **


	14. Awakened

**So I have decided to not make Brittney as ditsy as she is portrayed to be in the show and I decided to not make Rachel vegan. Sorry guy's my story got cut short and I do promise to throw in some more glee friendship soon.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own characters or Glee I'm just borrowing them at the moment.**

Rachel eyes popped open and she immediately regretted it and closed them. Her head hurt and the light in the room just made it worse. She opened her eyes again blinking rapidly letting her eyes get accustom to the light. She looked to her left when she finally registered that someone was holding her had. _Where the hell am I?_She looked over and saw that it was Quinn holding her hand and smiled. She finally allowed herself to look around and see that she was in the hospital. _What happened? Where's L-him? Am I really dead because frankly this is not what pictured heaven to look like. But on the bright side Quinn's with me._ Rachel looked over at the chair in the corner of the room by Quinn's where Santana and Brittney were cuddled together. She smiled but that smile washed off her face the next second when she started to feel the pain throughout her whole body. Her pain medicine was starting to wear off and her hand was going numb from Quinn's clutch on it. Rachel leaned back and stared at the ceiling hoping that if she concentrated on the ceiling hard enough she could somehow distract herself and not think about what happened just a few hours ago. As far as she could tell if she didn't think about it then it didn't have to be real and she could just burry it in her past like a bad dream. Well for at least a few hours.

Santana's eyes popped open and she gasped. She was having a rather vivid nightmare that Rachel didn't make it away from her father and she died. She shook her head. _It was just a dream. It was not real._ She chanted in her head over and over again. She looked around and noticed that Rachel was wide awake and staring at the ceiling. She untangled herself from Brittney carefully so that she wouldn't wake her girlfriend and stood up slowly watching Rachel. She didn't seem to realize that Santana was awake. She slowly walked over to the side of Rachel bed and slowly grabbed her hand. She regretted it when she saw Rachel flinch and fear fill her big brown orbs.

"It's okay muñeca it's just me. I'm so sorry Ray. I'm so sorry." Santana whispered rubbing small circles in the smaller girls palm like her mother did when she was sad or afraid. Tears burned Rachel's eyes as they threatened to fall. She shook her head at Santana. She didn't want to do this right now. She didn't want to feel it all but she did and it hurt. It felt like a train hitting her from both directions. The tears the threatened to fall where now in full force. She extracted her hand from Quinn's and tried to sit herself up. She ignored the pain and wrapped her arms around herself as if she where preventing herself from crumpling.

"Rach-."

"Don't San not… I can't right now… just please."

Santana nodded. She understood that she couldn't crumple right now. But she did intend on pushing Rachel when they brought her home. She didn't want the girl to bottle it up and then explode because that wasn't going to help her and she wasn't going to lose Rachel anymore that she already did.

"Okay."

Rachel laid her head on her knees and covered her mouth trying to muffle the sounds that where coming from her body. She was shaking hard. Santana pulled the girl carefully into a hug and let her cry. She whispered small words of reassurance in her ear and just let Rachel cry.

"It's okay precioso. Let it out."

Quinn and Brittney woke up from the sounds of Rachel's cries. When Quinn saw the girl was crying she frowned and looked up at Santana. She shook her head at Quinn and mouthed later to bother her and Brittney. Quinn slowly rubbed Rachel's back and Brittney took hold of Rachel's hand. They all stood like that until Rachel stopped crying.

"Thank you." She whispered to the three. "No need to say thank you Rach. We're here for you." Quinn said. She hated this. She hated seeing her like this. She wished she could bring Leroy back to life just so that she could kill him again but this time his death would be slow and painful and last for hours just so he could feel what Rachel felt every time he left a mark on her.

"Can… What happened to Le-Him?" Rachel asked look up from staring at her hands. Quinn, Brittney, and Santana looked at each other. They didn't want to tell her that he died. They didn't know how she would react or if she could handle this information at the moment. She was so fragile and they did not want to make it worse.

"Rachel…."

"It's okay Brittney. I can handle it. Just tell me please I need to know."

"He… They killed him Rachel."

Rachel looked down at her hands and took a moment to process the information she had just received. She was happy that he was gone because at least now he could never hurt her again. But that was still her father and she felt that she understood why he did what he did so it did sadden her to know that he was killed because of her. She looked up and nodded at the three girls. She slowly untangled herself from Santana and laid back and closed her eyes. Quinn was about to say something to try and make the girl any better but the nurse walked in with a tray and Quinn frowned.

"Okay Rachel its time for your pain meds. Here take these and make sure you eat all of your food okay?" She said placing a tray by Rachel's bed. Rachel nodded and swallowed her pills as quickly as she could so that the nurse would leave her alone. After a quick chat with Rachel's doctor the Peirce's walked in to the room hoping that she would be awake so that they could all talk. They wanted to make sure the little girl would be okay for the night and maybe convince the others to go home and sleep but they doubted that would happen.

During this interaction between the Peirce's and Rachel, Santana and Quinn sent a mast text to the glee club filling them in on what was going on with Rachel. Almost immediately everyone texted back saying that they will stop by tomorrow during visiting hours after school.

Mr. and Mrs. Peirce went out and went home. They begged the girls to go home and get some sleep but they were not going anywhere. They had no intention of leaving Rachel alone. Santana and Brittney feel asleep in the corner soon after. But Rachel couldn't sleep. Every time she would close her eyes her father's angry facial expression would cross her mind and her eyes would pop open as soon as they closed. Quinn noticed this and frowned. She hated to see her Rachel looking like that.

"Rach are you okay?" Stupid question Quinn thought to herself as she mentally kicked herself. She looked at Rachel and noticed the tears that streamed down her face. She walked over to Rachel's bed, careful to avoid any wires and tubes and climbed into bed with the tiny diva that looked smaller than ever now. She wrapped her arms around Rachel and held her and Rachel cried silently. She slipped her hand under Rachel's gown and stroked her abdomen slowly to calm her down. Rachel snuggled into Quinn and sighed after taking a deep breath. That night Rachel felt safer in Quinn's arms then she ever had.


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay guys so I have decided to turn this into a faberritana story and don't worry fluffyness will come in due time. So sorry its taken me so long to update I just fixed my computer.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own characters or Glee im just borowing them at the moment.**

The next day went fast for Rachel who was mainly knocked out from all the pain

medication she was put on before she was allowed to the leave the next day and

go home with the Pierce's since they would be her new family now. Rachel was

happy to see the entire glee club pile into the room.

"Hey Raybear!" Britney yelled as she gave Rachel a little hug being careful not

to hurt her.

"Hey guys," Rachel said quietly giving them a small smile.

"Hows my little jew princess doing?" Puck asks ruffling Rachel's hair.

"I'm okay..." she said. But the looks Quinn, Santana, and Britney knew she was

lying and they would talk to her later. They knew that the glee club being there

for Rachel was exactly what she needed staying in the hospital and after all

that has happened.

Kurt and Mercedes distracted Rachel with magazines and gossip stories from

school that they all laughed at. Sam played his guitar as they all sang silly

little broadway songs that Rachel liked. And Puck who was always like a big

brother to Rachel was the first to make Rachel smile a real genuine smile that

hadn't been on her face for a long time.

"Hey Rach remember these?" Puck said pulling out a couple packs of these multi

colored chocolates (I forgot the name of these things but I used to have them

all the time as a child they were like 5 cents.)

"Oh my gosh ! You remembered them!" she caught them perfectly as Puck chucked a

pack to her from a cross the room.

"Come on we gottah trade now!" Rachel said sounding like a little kid again

remembering he good times she had with Puck who used to use the candies and

played the game to cheer her up. They both emptied there packs on the table and

separated them by color. Rachel giggled.

"I win." she said high fiving Puck.

"You always did beat me at that." Puck told her rifling her hair again and

laughing. Rachel noticed the confused looks on everybody's faces and began to

explain.

"It's a game Puck and I made up when we were younger to cheer me up when I used

to go to his house after school. The way it works is if you have the most red

and green you win. But if you have a yellow you have to give your component a

red and take a blue. If you have the most blue you lose."

They all pulled up a chair or stood by Rachel's bed laughing and playing until

visiting hours for everyone but the three cheerleaders who absolutely refused to

leave.

Rachel sighed and leaned back on the bed. She was disappointed that they had to

leave because she knew that was it for her distractions.

"Do... do you want to talk about it Rachie?" Britney whispered laying down next

to her and holding her careful of broken wrist. Rachel looked away and blinked

away her tears. She didn't want to burden them because she felt that they had

already done enough for her. Britney being able to read Rachel like a book

picked up on exactly how Rachel was feeling.

"Rachel look at me sweetheart."

Rachel shook her head and buried her head into Britney's neck. She waited until

Rachel looked up at her .

"Ray please don't shut us out because you think your a burden to us because your

not. We want to take care of you and help you because we love you Rachie."

"but you've already done so much for me and you shouldn't have to."

"that's the thing Rachel we want to. You've spent so much time shut in that you

won't let anyone help you. Please Ray just let us help you... please."

Rachel let the words Quinn just spoke sink in. She knew she was right but she

also was extremely guarded and she didn't know how to trust anymore and its

gonna take a while to learn again.

Rachel took a deep breathe and studied everyones faces then nodded her head. She

was willing to try because they were there for her even when no one else was and

they saved her.

RSBQRSBQRSBQ

Rachel spent the rest of the time she had to in the hospital and was extremelly

happy to be getting out the hospital and going back home with the Pierces. She

hated the hospital and wanted to get as far as she could from the place.

Brittney, Quinn, and Santana walked in ready to help Rachel get home and settled

in. They all greeted her with smiles and kisses on the cheek or the forehead.

"Ready to go home Ray?"

"Yeah B." Rachel said giving Britney a small smile. But they all could tell it

wasn't real. Britney walked over and took Rachel's hand into her own giving it a

small kiss silently promising herself and Rachel that she was going to help heal

her.

RSBQRSBQRSBQ

Rachel got into her room and fell back onto the bed sighing. She pulled out her

iPod and blasted music closing her eyes trying to avoid thinking about all that

happened just a few days ago and just how much her life has changed.

A few minutes later the three cheerios who haven't left her side unless they

absolutely had to entered the room. They noticed Rachel had drifted off and

fixer her on the bed. They climbed in and later down next to her Quinn holding

Rachel who's hand was in Britney's who was being held by Santana. That was how

Britney's older sister found them a few hours later when she went up to call

them for diner. She fixed there cover and hit the lights letting them sleep.

It's need a long week for all of them and they all needed there rest.


	16. Chapter 16

**I'll try to make this chapter long for you guys. And I thought it would be nice to give Brittney's sister a place in this story since I'm not so sure about giving Shelby a role in this story but let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: Do Not own characters on Glee I'm just borrowing them at the moment**.

Rachel was finally allowed to go home and she was thankful for it. She didn't want to spend any more time at that hospital than she had too. As the Peirce's drove Rachel stared out the window and looked at the houses that they passed by. She had her ipod in her ears and was more thankful that Santana had brought it for her at this moment than ever. She wasn't in the mood to talk and she knew that the Peirce's where going to want to talk to her. Rachel sighed and leaned her head against the window.

Brittney looked over at Rachel after she sighed and studied her. She frowned at what she saw. She saw all the pain and fear in Rachel's eyes when she looked into them. She knew that it was going to take a lot to help the small girl who was now her adopted sister. Her heart went out to Rachel.

Soon after they pulled up in front of the house. Rachel winced as she went into the house. Everything hurt still but she wasn't going to take pity from anybody and was determined to things by herself trying to hide how much pain she was really in as she put on her best poker face. Brittney walked with Rachel to her new room and helped her to put her things away. Mrs. Peirce called the girls down stairs so that she could talk to the girls and so that Rachel could meet her eldest daughter Heather.

"Hey Heather." Brittney said giving her sister a hug. Brittney noticed Rachel on the stairs shifting from one foot to another and grabbed her hand and pulled her carefully over to her sister. Rachel put her head down trying to hide the bruises on her face with her hair.

"Heather, this is Rachel."

Heather put her hand out and smiled at Rachel letting her know that it was okay. She looked over Rachel's expressions. She knew that Rachel was going to be a case. Rachel looked up slightly and shook her hand giving her a smile, the only one she could muster up. Brittney sat down pulling Rachel into her lap. Rachel smiled up at Brittney. Mr. and Mrs. Peirce gathered that everyone was all comfortable and Mrs. Peirce began.

"Okay now that where all acquainted. Rachel we want you to feel comfortable here. But there are a few rules we did not discuss before. Curfew 10:30 on school nights and 12 on weekends. When you need something don't be afraid to ask. Also we want to get you a cell phone so that if you need us or if you're in trouble you can call somebody for help. Also we want to talk to you about maybe seeing someone to talk to. It might help you get better."

Rachel didn't mind anything but the shrink. She didn't want to talk to someone who was just going to tell her she was crazy and put her on some anti-depressant. She didn't need to talk to anyone. She shook her head.

"Rachel this isn't exactly up for discussion. Your session is tomorrow. Heather will be happy to drop you off."

Rachel nodded and looked down at her hands. She leaned into Brittney and yawned.

"Mom I'm going to take Rachel upstairs. She's tired okay?"

Mrs. Peirce nodded her head as Brittney took Rachel's hand and led her upstairs. Rachel laid down on her bed and closed her eyes. She opened them back up when she felt someone else lay down next to her.

"B, what are you doing?"

"Napping what does it look like?"

"You don't have to do that Brittney."

"Do what?" Brittney asked in a sweet and innocent voice.

"You don't have to lay with me. I am perfectly capable of sleeping by myself thank you very much." Rachel said. She didn't like to be babied or belittled. It annoyed her that people thought she couldn't handle herself.

"Ray I know you're having nightmares. Just let me be here for you. It doesn't mean that I'm babying you. It just means I want to help you. Just go to sleep Ray. We have school tomorrow." Rachel sighed then rolled next to Brittney and leaned on her head on shoulder. Brittney held on to Rachel and hoped that it would help. It wasn't Quinn's arms wrapped around Rachel but it was comforting. She didn't have Quinn's warmth or smell but it helped. Maybe letting people in might help Rachel thought before she finally gave in to exhaustion.

….

Rachel woke up with a start. She took a moment to gather her thoughts and observe her surroundings before relaxing on the bed. She saw Brittney sleeping soundly next to her and didn't want to wake the girl so she carefully grabbed her ipod and phone and laid back down. She put in her headphones and took a deep breath letting Adele's voice soothe her. She unlocked her phone and decided to text Quinn hoping that she could make her feel the slightest bit better until she had to wake up for school.

**Are you awake?-R**

**I am now… what's up Rae? - Q**

**I had night terror… - R**

**What was it about? – Q**

**Nothing…- R**

**Rae… you have to talk about it or you're never going to feel any better. – Q**

**Night Quinn. - R**

**Rachel! – Q**

Rachel sighed and turned off her phone. Why did everyone always make her want to talk she wondered. She didn't need to put her burdens on others. They had all already done more than enough for her and she was not going to cause them anymore trouble. She made up her mind then to hide her feeling and pretend to be happy so that her friends and new family wouldn't have to worry.

….

Heather knocked on the door at ten and came in to wake the girls. They both had been so tired that they slept through dinner yesterday. When she walked in she shook Brittney to wake her.

"Come on Brittney wake up!" She whispered into the younger blonde's ear. Brittney murmured then opened her eyes. She looked over at Rachel to make sure she was still there and all in one piece. Then she gently shook Rachel trying to wake her without scaring her. Rachel jumped awake and looked around to make sure she was okay the fear present in her eyes which worried both Brittney and Heather.

"It's time to wake up. Mom made pancakes." Heather said softly studying Rachel. Rachel nodded and smiled putting on a brave face so that she wouldn't worry anyone. She muttered a soft good morning and hopped out of bed. She grabbed all the things she needed for her shower and walked straight into the bathroom. Heather and Brittney took that time to talk.

Brittney shook her head and frowned looking at the closed bathroom door.

"She's putting on a front. I know she is. That isn't a real smile."

"I know Brittney." Heather sighed as she sat down on the bed next to her sister and threw her arm over her shoulder. "She's afraid and sad Bug. She doesn't want to be a burden to us either."

"We have to help her Heather."

"I know Bug but she's going to have to want the help first Bug."

After their chat Brittney went to go get ready. The girls went downstairs and ate a quiet breakfast. TO day was going to be a long day for Rachel.


	17. Chapter 17

The day had been going okay for Rachel. Although Quinn, Santana, and Brittany had been following her and watching over her annoying her really. She just needed a break from everybody so when she finally had her last class without one of the girls in it she was happy to just sit in the back and let her mind wander. Leaving the class was her biggest problem.

"Hey loser, now that your little cheerio's aren't around to protect you we've got something coming for you." One of the football players that surrounded her said sneering at her.

She looked up with fear in her eyes and tried to back away when a jock pushed her back into the middle of the circle they had created around her. She started to shake lightly when they laughed at her.

"Please, just leave me alone. I didn't do anything." She said already knowing her attempts where futile. They all laughed as they simultaneously threw 12 slushies all over her. Then before leaving they threw the cups at her and left her on the hallway floor shivering, crying, and rocking back and forth.

-CHIOR ROOM-

"Where is she?" Santana asked tapping her foot.

"I don't know. I knew this was a bad idea. I should have gone to her last class." Quinn said biting her nails. She was about ready to send a search party out to find her.

"She's never late for glee. We need to go look for her." Brittany said.

The three girls got up throwing out lame excuses about going to the bathroom to Mr. S. They all ran to where her locker was and when she wasn't there they got worried. They then looked in the auditorium and finally where her last class was. Santana was the first to notice the pool of melted slushie on the floor. She ran forward with the other two following behind her but stopped short when she saw Rachel rocking back and forth on the floor shivering and covered in slushie.

"Ray-Bear?" Brittany whispered while reaching out her hand to touch Rachel's shoulder. Rachel looked up and flinched covering her face with her hands. When Brittany did touch her shoulder she realized who it was and looked up at the three girls with tears in her eyes.

"Come on Rach let's get you cleaned up." Quinn whispered. Santana ran to Rachel's locker to grab her slushie bag as Quinn picked Rachel up and cradled her in her arms. She walked Rachel to the cheerio's locker room with Brittany in tow meeting Santana there. Once inside the bathroom Brittany began to clean Rachel off. They got her out of her sticky clothes and sent her to take a shower. When she came out Santana helped her get dressed while Quinn dried her hair off.

"Who did this Rachel?" Quinn asked. But Rachel just shook her head. She knew if she said who it was the three would go on a rampage and that's not what she wanted. She didn't want them to get in trouble. Especially because of her. So she said nothing.

"TELL ME who did this to you!" Santana said harsher than she should have causing Rachel to flinch.

"The f-football t-team…" Rachel whispered out as she stared at the floor. "Please just… d-don't get in trouble because of me.

Santana and Quinn, hell even Brittany, wanted to run after the football team and kick their ass but they knew that they couldn't leave Rachel. So they would get their oh so glorious revenge later and be there for Rachel now. So they sat with Rachel while she cried until Heather came to pick Rachel up for her therapist appointment. When Heather was outside Brittany had warned her to tread lightly with Rachel and told her what had happened at school today. Heather nodded and tucked Rachel under her arm and walked her to the car. The beginning of the ride was pure silence.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Heather asked in a soft but non-judgmental way. Rachel said nothing at first pondering over what she should say.

"It's always a shock when the slushie hits your face no matter how many times you feel it. And it's always so cold and sticky. Always!" She said. She didn't know why she had said that. Her mind had told her to say no but she didn't really know Heather and Heather didn't know her. She didn't judge her. Which is why she opened up to her. And best of all she didn't say anything. Anything at all as she said what she needed to say. That in itself was the best part. When they got to the therapists office Heather walked Rachel in and told her that if she needed her

"Hello Rachel my name is Dr. Lena Nicole but you can call me Lena." The therapist said as she introduced herself to Rachel. Rachel stared at her shoes as she said hello and sat down.

"Hello Lena…"

"How are you Rachel?"

"Uh… I'm fine."

"Is there anything you want to know about me before we talk about you?"

"Aren't you supposed to just you know shrink my head or something?"

"Well yes but I want you to be comfortable with me so you're able to talk to me. I want you to know what you need to know so that you are comfortable with me."

Rachel nodded her head slowly and looked around Lena's office taking in her surroundings while thinking about what she wanted to ask.

"Do you have kids Lena?"

"Yes I do. A little girl."

"Do you love her Lena? Would you hurt her?"

"I love her with all my heart Rachel and I would never ever hurt her." She said sincerely. Rachel nodded taking in everything Lena said.

"What would you like to discuss today Rachel?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"No, it's up to you what you want to talk to me about I will never force you to discuss something you don't want to."

Rachel nodded and was silent for a few minutes. Lena waiting patiently studying Rachel's behavior and facial expressions until finally Rachel said something.

"I got a slushie bath today at school."

"A slushie bath?" Lena asked a confused look on her face. Rachel nodded.

"Football players. 14 of them make a circle around you each holding a big gulp slushie from seven eleven and they throw it at you. Then when you think it's over and the shock wears off a little bit they throw the cups at you."

"Why did they do that?" Lena asked Rachel.

"I don't know because I'm a loser, small, different, talkative, annoying, I don't look like the cheerio's, I have man hands."

"Do you really think that about yourself Rachel?"

"Yes…. No…. I don't know. Everybody tells me that's what I am so I must be. I don't know why everybody hates. But then again I hate me so some of those things have to be true right?"

"No. None of those things have to be true. People often say things to degrade others because they feel inadequate themselves. Just because something is repeated often does not mean it's true Rachel."

""You hear lies enough that you start to believe them."Rachel said looking down hiding behind her hair.

"Rachel you said you hate yourself. Why is that?"

"I…" Lena waited patiently for Rachel to reply.

"It's okay we don't have to get into this today." Lena said since Rachel couldn't find the right words.

"Okay…" Rachel said quietly.

"Why don't we talk about your new family? How do you like it with Pierce's?"

"I like it there. Everybody is really nice. And it's nice to have Brittany there with me. She cheers me up sometimes when I feel sad. But sometimes I feel bad."

"Why do you feel bad."

"Because…. Because I feel like they shouldn't have to take care of me. It was enough for them to take me in. I don't want to make extra work for them when it isn't necessary. I can take care of myself." Lena nodded taking in Rachel's defensive tone.

"Why do you feel as if you a burden? The Pierce's want you Rachel. They want to take care of you and they want you to feel welcomed." Lena said stressing the word want ever time.

Rachel bit her lip and toyed with her fingers and sat in silence crossing and uncrossing her legs. She was nervous. She was not used to talking to someone like Lena and she didn't want Lena to dig any deeper than she had already so she didn't say anything. Lena recognized the signs and knew that Rachel was done talking for the day so she closed her notepad and put it by the desk next to her. She checked the clock and saw that their time was just about up.

"Okay Rachel. Thank you for talking to me today. Our time is just about up. So I'll see you for your next appointment?" Lena asked Rachel

Rachel nodded and got up from the chair. She waved goodbye to Lena and scurried out of the room. She didn't stop until she ran straight into Heather. Heather looked down at Rachel and smiled at her.

"Hey you okay?" she asked. Rachel nodded and wrapped her arms around Heather's waist.

"Can we go now?"

"Sure thing Ducky!" She said using the new nickname she came up with for the small girl. "Why don't we stop for some ice cream on our way home? I know a great place." Heather said ruffling her hair.

Rachel nodded and followed Heather out.

"Yeah I don't want to go home yet. I know everybody is going to have questions.


	18. Chapter 18

After picking up ice cream with Heather they drove home. It was a quiet drive but not awkward. Soft music was playing in the background. Rachel sighed in slight content happy to feel at ease with Heather. Heather didn't judge her, or ask too many questions, or press her when she was trying to talk. And she didn't push her when she needed her space which is something far too many people did when Rachel wanted be okay. When Rachel got home she grabbed her ice cream and went downstairs to the basement where some old instruments and a bed where. She would go there as an escape to sing and be alone when she needed her space. There were here notebooks, an old guitar, a semi out of tune piano, a few amps, a drum set, and a few electric basses and guitars. Turns out Brittany's dad used to play a lot of instruments in his day. Now Rachel would use this space as her own. She could sing, blast music, scream, and do whatever she wanted down there because no one would be able to hear her. So as soon as she got through the door she locked it behind her knowing that if she was needed they would text her or call her. She dropped all her things and sat on the bed grabbing the acoustic guitar. She practiced a song she wanted to sing for glee club tomorrow. So she stayed down there for a few hours just enjoying her time alone and strumming the guitar as she thinks about her life and all the changes she has had. She was happy that when she returned upstairs for food they didn't push her to talk about her therapy session. They understood that that was her time to say whatever she needed even if it wasn't with them.

When it was time for all of the girls to go to bed, Quinn and Santana of coarse stayed over, they changed and cuddled in Brittany's oversized bed with Rachel and Santana as the little spoons in the middle and Brittany and Quinn being the big spoons on the outside of the bed.

"Guys?" Rachel whispered.

She got a collective but quiet "hmmm" as a response.

"Thanks for helping me today after the slushie bath…." Rachel whispered quietly. She felt Quinn pull her in impossibly closer to her body and hold her tighter. She also felt Santana and Brittany put their arms around her.

"Rachie you're stuck with us okay?" Brittany said. "We're sorry that we weren't there to protect you today and trust me this will never happen again." She said her voice not at all as bubbly and friendly as it always was which shocked Rachel slightly.

"You guys can't watch me every second of everyday…. It was bound to happen sometime." Rachel said.

"Ray that's the point it shouldn't happen. And I feel so bad that I am the reason it does happen and when we finish with the football team no one will ever consider looking at you the wrong way." Quinn said.

"I couldn't have said it better myself Q!" Santana said.

"Just don't get in trouble. No violence." Rachel said yawning. They never agreed to no violence but feel asleep all cuddled into each other.

The next day Rachel woke up to an empty bed. She yawned and checked the time realizing it was 7:30 and she had overslept. She rushed into the shower deciding to just throw on a pair of cargo skinny jeans, a jean button down and her Dr. Martens. Twenty minutes later Rachel threw her hair in a messy ponytail and went downstairs to see none of the girls but Heather in sight.

"Hey Ducky they said to meet them at school so I'll drop you to school okay?" Rachel just nodded grabbing some fruit salad from the fridge and following Heather outside.

Walking to her locker Rachel stopped short and her jaw dropped. She saw everyone of the football team members standing at her locker with black eye's, broken noses, and various bruises and she knew exactly who was behind this. She starred at them wide eyed just waiting to see what was going to happen.

"Rachel, we are very sorry that we went against Santana, Quinn, and Brittany's rules and gave you a slushie bath. We should have never done that and we want to say that it will never happen again." They all said in unison as they stared straight ahead with fear in their eyes looking at the three girls behind Rachel. Rachel couldn't believe what she was hearing. She blinked a few times and pinched herself to make sure she wasn't actually dreaming. After a minute or so when she realized she was indeed awake she nodded her head and open and closed her mouth. When she finally found her voice she told the boys that they could go and thanked them for apologizing. She then spun around and gave the three girls a disapproving look and shook her head.

"I told you guys no violence. You know I hate it and what if you got in trouble?"

Brittany pouted and opened her arms for Rachel to step into so she could give Rachel a hug. Quinn and Santana covered their mouths so Rachel wouldn't see them laugh because there was no way Rachel would resist the look on Brittany's face. Rachel sighed and smiled stepping into Brittany's arms for a hug.

"How exactly did you manage to beat up all those guys?" Rachel asked peeking up from Brittany's arms.

"Coach S helped us with that one. We got three paintball guns and an ass load of paintballs. We stole all of their clothes and got Coach to distract Coach Beiste. Then we shut off all the lights and had a little fun. When they were down we coated them in slushie and made sure they knew not to mess with you." Santana said.

"As much as I hate violence…. That is pretty cool." Rachel said. Brittany released her hold on Rachel and gave her piggy back ride to their first class. The rest of the day went smoothly.

-CUT TO GLEE-

"Mr. Schue I… I have a song." Rachel said after she raised her hand. Everyone was surprised because Rachel hadn't sung in a long time. She got up, grabbed the acoustic guitar and hopped on the stool in the middle of the room and motions for Tina to join her. When they were both situated she begins to play.

She sits him down in a stiff chair  
>Rubs his back and strokes his hair<br>Telling him it's okay to cry  
>But he just sits and stare<br>The merciless moon outside  
>Has nothing now he's come to realize<br>Only the desolation he feels  
>The cold distance inside<p>

But you and I now  
>We can be alright<br>Just hold on to what we know is true  
>You and I now<br>Though it's cold inside  
>Feel the tide turning<p>

While the priest just sits and weeps  
>Lamenting the fact that he can see<br>Darkness and light in so much detail  
>He has given himself over<br>Refusing what he knows to be real  
>He turns away from every meal<br>Starving himself of goodness  
>He doesn't think he can heal<p>

But you and I now  
>We can be alright<br>Just hold on to what we know is true  
>You and I now<br>Though it's cold inside  
>Feel the tide turning<p>

"What if I've lost all I had?"  
>Says the stranger to his dad<br>And the witness is confused  
>He can't tell what is bad<br>Instead he runs up to the nearest girl  
>And he comments on her glorious curls<br>Says, "Darling come with me  
>I'll show you a whole new world"<p>

But you and I now  
>We can be alright<br>Just hold on to what we know is true  
>You and I now<br>Though it's cold inside  
>Feel the tide turning<p>

You and I now  
>We can be alright<br>Just hold on to what we know is true  
>You and I now<br>Though it's cold inside  
>Feel the tide turning<p>

Everybody clapped and after that performance.

"Rachel, Tina, that was wonderful." Mr. Schue said as they went back to their seats. 


	19. Chapter 18 part two

After Rachel and Tina had sat down Quinn raised her hand.

"Mr. S we have a song to sing too. This is for someone in the room." Quinn said as she, Brittany, and Santana situated themselves. Quinn picked up the acoustic guitar that Rachel had just used and began to play. Quinn, Santana, and Brittany began to sing in perfect harmony

And after the storm,  
>I run and run as the rains come<br>And I look up, I look up,  
>on my knees and out of luck,<br>I look up.

Night has always pushed up day  
>You must know life to see decay<br>But I won't rot, I won't rot  
>Not this mind and not this heart,<br>I won't rot.

And I took you by the hand  
>And we stood tall,<br>And remembered our own land,  
>What we lived for.<p>

And there will come a time, you'll see, with no more tears.  
>And love will not break your heart, but dismiss your fears.<br>Get over your hill and see what you find there,  
>With grace in your heart and flowers in your hair.<p>

And now I cling to what I knew  
>I saw exactly what was true<br>But oh no more.  
>That's why I hold,<br>That's why I hold with all I have.  
>That's why I hold.<p>

I will die alone and be left there.  
>Well I guess I'll just go home,<br>Oh God knows where.  
>Because death is just so full and man so small.<br>Well I'm scared of what's behind and what's before.

And there will come a time, you'll see, with no more tears.  
>And love will not break your heart, but dismiss your fears.<br>Get over your hill and see what you find there,  
>With grace in your heart and flowers in your hair.<p>

And there will come a time, you'll see, with no more tears.  
>And love will not break your heart, but dismiss your fears.<br>Get over your hill and see what you find there,  
>With grace in your heart and flowers in your hair.<p>

While singing all three girls kept their eyes on Rachel hoping that she would understand that eventually it would be okay and that things would get better.

Rachel got a little misty eyed as she listened to the song and let it sink in. She knew they would talk about it later but she appreciated the song greatly and it meant a lot to her. When they finished the song and made their way back to their seats Rachel hugged each one of them and ended up sitting on Quinn's lap and snuggling into her. Quinn sat content with her arms around Rachel ignoring the stares and the smile on Puck and Kurt's faces.

-Cut to home after homework is done-

The girls where in Brittany's room watching the finishing credit's of Easy A.

"Rachel, can we talk to you?" Quinn asked. Rachel nodded knowing that this conversation was coming.

"I already know what you guys are going to say." Rachel said before any of the girls could say anything. "I'm… I'm not healed yet. Not by a long shot. But now I'm trying. I can't always communicate with you how you want me to. That talk too much girl I was… She's dead, she died slowly from the day he put his hands on me and died the night he did and frankly she isn't going to come back. I can't always say what I'm feeling and its going to be hard and I'm sorry that I'm this way… I know you're going to tell me it's not my fault and all those things… he said weren't true but I can't just turn off his voice in my head telling me all my imperfections. But… I'm going to try so please just give me time. I want whatever this is and I do want to be happy I just…. It's going to take time." Rachel said looking at her hands the entire time."

"We are going to be there every step of the way Rachel…. We'll try not to push okay?" Quinn said. Rachel nodded. A few seconds later before anymore conversation could be had the girls where called down to dinner.

After dinner Rachel had went downstairs to her little make shift cave. Without locking the door she went to sit on the bed with her guitar. Heather being curious went to go downstairs and talk to Rachel but stopped short when she heard the girl sing which was something she had never heard before. She sat on the stairs leaving the door open as she recognized the Mumford & Sons song Rachel was playing and smiled.

From the living room Quinn, Santana, and Brittany heard Rachel singing from downstairs and listened to the words of the song she sung smiling.

You saw my pain, washed out in the rain  
>Broken glass, saw the blood run from my veins<br>But you saw no fault no crack in my heart  
>And you kneel beside my hope torn apart<br>But the ghosts that we knew will flicker from you  
>And we'll live a long life<br>So give me hope in the darkness that I will see the light  
>Cause oh that gave me such a fright<br>But I will hold as long as you like  
>Just promise me we'll be alright<p>

So lead me back  
>Turn south from that place<br>And close my eyes from my recent disgrace  
>Cause you know my call<br>We'll share my all  
>Now children come and they will hear me roar<br>So give me hope in the darkness that I will see the light  
>Cause oh that gave me such a fright<br>But I will hold as long as you like  
>Just promise me that we'll be alright<p>

But hold me still bury my heart on the cold  
>And hold me still bury my heart on the cold<p>

So give me hope in the darkness that I will see the light  
>Cause oh that gave me such a fright<br>But I will hold on as long as you like  
>Just promise me that we'll be alright<p>

But the ghosts that we knew will flicker from you  
>And we'll live a long life<p>

Getting up and closing the door behind her discretely wiping tears from her eyes Heather got up, finally closing the dorr behind her, and made her way downstairs.

"Wow, Ducky that…. That was amazing."

Rachel jumped slightly and looked up to see Heather standing by the stairs. She hadn't realized that that anybody was listening. She put the guitar back on the stand and sat down on the bed.

"Thank you… I didn't realize that anyone was listening."

"I'm sorry I was going to call you for some ice cream mom brought and I heard you. You have an amazing voice."

Rachel just shrugged her shoulders and looked at her hands. Heather made her way to the bed and sat down next to Rachel.

"Do you listen to a lot of Mumford and Sons?" Rachel looked up at Heather surprised that she knew the artists that she was playing.

"Yeah I… They're my favorite band."

"They're pretty amazing. I have all their cd's and songs on my computer if you'd like to borrow them."

Rachel nodded her head and gave Heather a small smile.

"Rachel the lyrics you were singing... Did you really mean them? Were you serious about what you where singing?"

Rachel took a moment to think about the question before answering trying to find the right words to describe how she was feeling.

"I do…. I just…. It's hard I went from living with two happy gay men, to one angry man who beat me and made me feel like absolutely nothing, and I am so accustomed to the hate and the ugly and the beatings and the bad words, and now to be here and to be surrounded by all of this is too much. I feel like it's not over and that I will wake up one day and this will all be some sort of sick dream and he will be right there again and I….."

Heather put her arm around Rachel and pulled her into her side. She wanted to help this girl for many reasons and she was trying but she knew it was hard for Rachel and she wishes she can just snap her fingers and the girl would be okay.

"Ducky its okay. I understand what you're trying to say. I know it's not going to be easy. I know you're going to have your days, but you have us now and it's not just a dream. It's real and it's going to get easier. And this right here is you trying to get better. Now come on before Brittany eats all the ice cream."

Rachel laughed and made her way upstairs with Heather to get some ice cream. "If this is what having a big sister is like then I could get used to this." Rachel thought as she stood in the corner eating her vegan organic chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream.

-AT NIGHT-

Rachel jumped up, snapping her eyes open, with her hand over her heart as she looked around the semi dark room making sure she wasn't at her old home… if she could even call that a home. She looked over at Quinn to see that she was still sleeping. She picked up her iphone and checked the time. 2:45 in the morning. She sighed and grabbed her headphones and made her way downstairs playing her "Midnight" playlist semi loudly. She stepped into the kitchen and started to get herself glass of water. A ritual of hers whenever she was sad. She sat out in the living room and looked out of the window thinking about her night terror.

-NIGHT TERROR-

She was helpless. She couldn't move. She felt like she couldn't breathe. She was back in that house. That fucking house that she hated, despised, a thorn in her side that no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't get out of her. She knew he was coming but she couldn't do a damn thing about. No matter how much she willed herself to move, to run, and to flee, to just fucking escape she couldn't and the anxiety itself was enough to kill her.

"I'm always here and when I find you, and I will find you, I will make you pay, do you understand me Rachel?" He screamed. His voice would come closer to her with every syllable. But once again as much as she would will her body to move she couldn't. She was there and powerless like every time he would beat her until she would black out.

"I found you." He said smirking sinisterly as he looked down on her with murderous eyes. He grabbed her by the neck and squeezed as he lifted her from her small corner on the ground.

"You will never be able to escape me you ugly, worthless, little shit." He whispered into her ear as he threw her on the floor.

When she finally got the ability to get up she ran. And she ran right into him in the cabin where he got her alone for the last time. She looked up and saw even angrier eyes losing her ability move once again. She stood there hurt, exposed, and open, with her heart ripped from her chest and squeezed into nothing in his bloody hands. He looked at her with such distain, and anger, looking like a wild animal or an untamable beast.

While she was in his grasps she watched behind as he killed every single person who had helped her or who she cared for and yet she could do nothing but scream in her head. Her mouth sowed shut and her hands trembling. She then watched as the words ugly, useless, pathetic, nothing, and trash where cut into her arms when she shot up in bed.

-LIVING ROOM-

Rachel sighed putting her music just a little bit louder as she let the beautiful music somewhat soothe her aching heart and her busy mind. Her fears and doubts came rushing back to her and fell on her like the electric "OZ" on the wicked witch in the wiz. She sighed once more and looked up at the moon in the night sky. She didn't want to give up but these doubts and the pain was killing her more then she would ever let on to anybody in the house she was living in. She refused to let anymore of her problems slip out. She would bury this because she had to be perfect because that was what was drilled into her head. Because that is what she thought ever time her father had hit her. "If I was perfect this wouldn't be happening to me." And she wouldn't let it be known that she was feeling these things because she couldn't lose this family she had now because if she did she wouldn't be able to live because these where the people she was clinging on to for support and they were her life line and she couldn't bear to put any of this pain or burden on them. She would do what she needed to be perfect and escape the thoughts. She would.

And because she thought this way she would break.

And she would die just a little bit more inside…

**Okay so this is like chapter 18 part two. I hope you like it and comment tell me what you think. And for those who were wondering the song from the last chapter was feel the tide (turning) – by Mumford & Sons. I'm obsessed with their music right now so you probably will be seeing their songs more frequently. The songs from this chapter are After the storm – Mumford & Sons and Ghosts that we knew – Mumford & Sons. **


End file.
